Risen Fire
by Phoenixblood
Summary: Finished! Please R&R.Story Sum: The titans meet an old friend named Phoenix OC, who disappeared tragicly, leaving no trace of her being. She returns to them after the mischievous thief, Red X, tries to steal some zynothium. Slade finds out about her retur
1. Chapter 1

**_The Risen Fire_**

_**Hard Times**_

The sun was high over the horizon making red glares like blood being spilled into a river of crystal clear water. It set slowly that afternoon and disappeared in the shadows of the night. The ally known as Phoenix looked over with tears streaming down her face. "…The death song…" she whispered and flames went surrounded her. "Good-bye," she said and disappeared. Robin suddenly sat up in his bed awaken by this haunting memory.

It's been a month now since that very day that she disappeared. Robin was sitting in his bed leaning on his knees.

"She can't be gone. She just can't," he told himself and gotten up. "I know your still there."

He walked out of his room and headed to the main room. The rest of the titans were up. Cyborg was in the kitchen with Starfire, as she wanted to assist him with the breakfast celebration. Raven was meditating by the window as the sun started to rise for another morning. Beast Boy was playing video games and was hitting the buttons as rapidly as he could.

"Oh Robin! How much of a joy it is seeing that you have finally awaken!" Starfire exclaimed happily flying over to him. Robin sort of smiled as he headed over towards the couch. His smile faded as he watched Raven meditate by the window.

"Dude, come on! I'm never going to get past this level!" Beast Boy complained. Robin started to look down at the floor and tried to concentrate with deep thought. He seemed like he was in a trance and kept thinking about his dream.

"All right y'all breakfast is served," Cyborg informed happily and the titans went over to the kitchen counter. There were a few waffles in front of them. Robin stared at his food for a minute then pushed the plate away from him; he got up from his seat.

"I'm not really hungry," Robin pointed out exiting the room.

"Hey where you going?" Beast Boy asked, but there was no response.

Robin went out to his motorcycle deciding to take a morning ride around the city. He went off into the streets and rode over to the suburbs. He went down the empty, disserted street towards an abandoned house. It was the same house that people thought a young man committed suicide, the same place where a ten-year-old girl's life was completely changed, a dead memory that was taken aside for six years. It was the house of which Phoenix lived and escaped from.

Robin wondered into the house, looking around the dusty walls, stepping over the shattered glass that seemed to be on the floor. The details of Phoenix's past seemed to come into his mind and he figured out ways the night must have happened.

_She never did tell us…how it actually happened, _he thought starting to feel an uneasy silence. He went out of the house; he rode back towards the fishing dock walking to the warehouse. He looked all around inside it but found no trace of Phoenix's presence. All there seemed to be seen was crates, boxes and barrels. Suddenly, there was a noise of something tipped over.

"Phoenix?" Robin called out quietly with a little bit of hope in his voice. There was nothing but a cat that wondered out into view. Robin frowned in disappointment; he headed out of the warehouse hopping onto the motorcycle. He went back to the Tower and after he put his motorcycle back with the T-car, he went back outside onto the rocky surface. He thought again of how that day went, when Phoenix disappeared.

"Something's troubling you, isn't it?" asked a cold calming voice. Raven stood behind him.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asked rather concerned. She went up closer to him staring out in front of her.

"You've been acting not yourself lately," she replied.

"Ever since that day when Phoenix was gone, I began to think that she has to be out there," Robin explained.

"Robin I know it's hard to forget something like this. Maybe she is still with us in the city, but we saw her vanish in the fire. She might not be coming back."

"There's still hope. Why won't we try to find her?" Robin questioned sort of aggravated under his breath.

"It would just be a waste of time," Raven replied simply. They were silent for a moment. Raven started back out towards the Tower.

"If she is still alive…She would come to us," she informed leaving Robin alone in silence and thought.

That night everyone went to their rooms earlier than usual. Robin was lying awake watching the lurking shadows go across his room. Raven did not sleep either; instead she meditated on her bed, muttering her spell quietly to herself. She suddenly heard a calm voice whispering in her thoughts.

_Raven…_it said as if a ghost of a distant past has awoke in her mind. Raven suddenly followed the voice in her thoughts spotting a red and golden bird appear in her mind. The eyes glowed red like the fiery flames of the sun. Suddenly, Raven snapped out of concentration as the alarm went off loudly. All the titans were in the main room immediately.

"It's Red X," Cyborg explained.

"Looks like he decided to show up. Titans move!" Robin ordered and the five of them went off to the end of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope Succeeds**_

_**Flashback**_

_The Titans rushed at the scene. Slade was just detected outside of town. As they arrived at their destination, they heard a shriek from a nearby alley. They ran to the scream instantly, spotting Slade in sight with a girl in his grasp. She seemed to struggle to break his grip. _

"_Let go of me!" she demanded._

"_Sorry but I'm afraid I can't do that," Slade refused. _

"_Slade," Robin burst out in disgust. Slade's shadowed mask stared in his direction his visible eye narrowing. _

"_Ah, Robin, how nice to see you this pleasant evening," he commented mockingly. _

"_Let the girl go!" Robin demanded. _

"_This is no business concerning you. So it's best that you shouldn't cut in," Slade informed. The girl struggled her expression becoming infuriated. _

"_I said LET GO!" the girl commanded her eyes glowing red in fury. Slade's eyes widened in horror; an invisible force of energy pushed him away from her. The titans battled him fiercely. _

_Raven cast her dark magic towards him with massive amounts of energy, while Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon rapidly in his direction, leaving dents in cement covered walls. Beast Boy bit him with his large canine-like teeth and scratched him roughly across his upper torso. Starfire shot off her star bolts missing barely from his fast reflexes until he was finally hit to the ground. Robin charged him, his Bo staff ready in his grip about to strike. As his Bo staff made towards his archenemy, it hit him directly across the jaw, causing him to fall instantly. Robin immediately knelt down, tearing off his mask. _

"_Now why did you-?" he began to question but before he could finish, he released it was a decoy. _

"_So sorry my dear boy but I believe you'll need to figure that one out for yourself," Slade replied half humored. "I'll be back for the girl. Don't you worry."_

_Suddenly, the decoy began to count down for it's own self-destruction. Robin was wide-eyed, about to run until he felt someone push him out of the way, far from the robots. The blast was massive, flames flying everywhere. Robin looked back, spotting the girl that was held captive by Slade moments ago, lying on the ground unconscious. He stood looking at his fellow companions. _

"_Let's bring her back to the Tower and hurry!" he ordered leaving the scene with the others. _

_**End of Flash Back…**_

The titans went near the end of the city that night; Red X was supposedly near the old building site. They rushed down the disserted streets in the darkness, finally approaching the unfinished structure. They gathered in the center of the structure, looking up high in the beams cautiously. Before they could react an X shaped explosive came flying towards them at an incredible speed.

"Look out!" Robin exclaimed in alert making them all scattered out of the way. As they looked up, the shadowy figure, Red X, came into sight.

"Did you miss me?" Red X asked rather jokingly.

He launched another explosive from his belt towards them, but they all scattered from his range. Robin charged towards him, swinging his fist, punching him hard in the face. Red X punched a few times in return. Robin dodged them until the third punch, which forced him backwards in the air. Starfire shot her energy discs at him rapidly towards the criminal. When the smoke vanished, he disappeared out of sight. He reappeared behind Cyborg placing one of his shocking weapons upon Cyborg's back.

"Yo man! Quit messing with my circuits!" Cyborg demanded angrily blasting Red X to the ground with his sonic cannon.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven enchanted lifting a large cinderblock with her dark magic, forcing it towards Red X. He dodged it quickly; Beast Boy started to charge at him as a raptor but the thief threw one of his trap weapons. Beast Boy's mouth was closed shut from the sticky X device on his face. Robin went his way towards Red X noticing he was trying to escape.

"Maybe next time kid," Red X commented holding out a small flask of zynothium in his grasp. He made for a nearby alley with the titans behind, but a few seconds later he was flying backwards towards them.

"What the…?" Beast Boy questioned in confusion. Red X was leaning on his elbows looking up into the alley. A figure cloaked and into the shadows appeared.

"Don't think you're going to escape that easily," a more feminine like voice informed under the hood.

"Who are you?" Red X asked. The figure went up to him grabbing his neck.

"I'll make a deal with you," she suggested.

"Sorry I don't bargain," Red X informed.

"Hand over the veil and I'll let you free or you can get fried," she bargained.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" he asked unsatisfied. A red flame suddenly formed in her hand.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked putting the flame near his face. Red X stared at her for a moment; he dropped the flask of his needed chemical.

"The next time you won't be so lucky," she warned letting go of him; Red X ran off into the darkness empty handed. Her eyes followed him as he disappeared in the shadows of the alley. She bent down picking up the undamaged flask of zynothium. The titans looked at her stunned and perplexed. She walked up to them as they gathered behind Robin who stepped forward towards the stranger. She let out her hand with the zynothium.

"I believe this belongs to you," she explained handing it over to Robin. He looked at her grabbing the small bottle from her hands.

"Uh…Thanks?" he accepted staring at her questioningly. From behind, Beast Boy tore off the X mark off his mouth giving off a loud yelp from the enduring after sting.

"OW!" he screamed rubbing his mouth weakly, tears of pain leaving his eyes. Starfire went up to Robin looking at the hooded figure.

"Please, tell us, who are you?" Starfire asked rather concerned.

"I thought you already knew Star?" the figure replied humorously. Her hands touched the edge of her hood pulling it back behind her head. It was Phoenix, their lost companion from months ago, smiling down upon them. At first the titans were stunned in shock and disbelief; but then they all smiled with excitedly.

"Phoenix! My friend! You have come back to us!" Starfire exclaimed rather excitedly hugging her with all her might.

"It's…good to see you too," Phoenix replied, struggling to breathe under the pressure Starfire was giving her from the welcoming hug.

"Dude you're alive!" Beast Boy he exclaimed hugging her.

"Glad to see you too BB," Phoenix said happily. The welcoming companion looked over at Raven.

"No greetings from you Raven?" she asked rather jokingly.

"Greetings aren't really my thing but it's nice to see you again," Raven replied.

"Same here but there's one thing I have to ask you…" Cyborg paused.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU COME BACK IF YOU BURST INTO FLAMES?" he asked rather loudly.

"I'll explain everything as soon as we get back to the Tower. Right now I just want to get out of here," Phoenix explained. They agreed and were off towards the lights of the Tower.

_**Character Bio: Robin's POV**_

_**Phoenix was a companion…but before she knew about us, she was alone. Her story was when she was ten; a mysterious man that seemed to haunt her for years after murdered her father. That night, she ran away from home, leaving everything she known. We found her seven years later in Slade's grasp and brought her to our home, protecting her. She found out later as she remained with us that Slade's decoys killed her father and afterwards making it seem like a suicide attempt. She was also considered to be dead herself from nearby neighbors. After Slade's attempt of finally capturing her, he found a way to give her powers to him: immortality, fire magic and everlasting healing. **_

_**Fortunately, Phoenix was able to escape, reversing the affect, bringing her powers back to her. But she was still badly wounded, blood from old years worth of wounds that reappeared. She recovered at our medical room but the next day, she disappeared into our lives. And now she's back and we can start this journey with her renewed.**_

_**End of Bio**_

The titans gathered in the main room as soon as they returned from the city. Phoenix sat on the couch patiently looking around the room as the others sat around her.

"So how did you get back?" Robin asked curiously.

"With the natural bloodline of a phoenix, I am able to live again from my ashes if I wish. I did not want to die so I chose to live again and help," Phoenix explained.

"So you can rise back from the dead like a mutant zombie or something?" Beast Boy asked making his impression of a mindless zombie from his comic books. Phoenix sort of chuckled under her breath.

"Well I would become what I am now, but I'm actually a little stronger than before. Truthfully I don't know how," she replied.

"Well now that we got that all settled, whose up for a midnight snack?" Cyborg asked with a grin on his face.

"No thanks Cyborg…I think I'm going to hit the hay," Beast Boy replied yawning in exhaustion while stretching his arms wide.

"I too will go to rest," Starfire added following Beast Boy down the hallway towards her room.

"Ditto," Raven agreed floating off to her room with the others.

"Coming Robin?" Cyborg asked holding a burrito in his hand while heading to his room. "In minute," Robin replied letting Cyborg turn on the lock down sequence for the Tower. The door finally closed leaving Phoenix and Robin alone in the darkness. Robin sat down with Phoenix on the couch. There was a silence between them.

"Thanks for the help with Red X. If he still had that zynothium, he would have more fuel for his suit," Robin explained.

"No problem," Phoenix commented. Robin sort of smiled.

"What is it?" she asked when she noticed him smiling at her.

"…Nothing," he replied looking away a bit.

"We have an extra room if you want to use that for now," he informed.

"Okay," Phoenix replied.

"Come on I'll show you to it," Robin suggested. They headed down the dark vacant hallway. He stopped at a door across from Beast Boy's bedroom opening the door.

"This used to be Terra's room. She was another titan," he informed as Phoenix stepped into the empty room. She let out a small smile of approval.

"I haven't slept in a regular bedroom for who knows how long," she commented. Robin smiled from her response.

"Well I better get to bed. I'll see you in the morning okay?" he explained as he stood by the door.

"Alright good night," she replied. She took off her black cloak, laying it on a low table that seemed to be covered in dust from lack of cleaning.

"Phoenix?" Robin asked trying to get her attention. She looked back at him curiously, waiting for his response.

"Welcome back," he commented with a smile of hope shown across his face. Phoenix just smiled in reply as he left the room.

A following silence surrounded the room as the darkness came upon her. She laid down upon the bed, staring up at the star-filled ceiling, allowing the bliss sensation of sleep drift over her. Tomorrow, she'll wake up at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Seeing Thoughts_**

The next morning, Phoenix awoke earlier than everyone. She looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, and then started heading downstairs to get outside. She stood by the water's edge, looking out at the sunrise. After a few moments she sat down on the rough rocky surface of the shore, looking at her clear reflection in the water. She remained silent as she stared at the light brown haired girl that made her memories arise from within her mind.

Suddenly, her eyes started to glow red; she was confused, wondering if she was either imagining this or if it was really happening to her. Almost as instantly as her eyes glowed, it faded back to normal grayish blue. She stared at the water in curiosity, feeling no sign of different energy within her. She began to remember the first time she discovered her abilities:

_It was a cold night the sound of footsteps was heard, sounding like a soft tap on the sidewalk. Phoenix, as a ten year-old girl, was running anxiously into the city. The shadows followed her swiftly as she struggled to find a place to hide. She instantly looked out towards the water, spotting docks that was used to preserve tractor-trailers and warehouses full of shipped boxes from across the ocean. She rushed towards the disserted areas of the docks, running into an open warehouse, which was filled with crates and boxes everywhere. _

_She sat down, exhausted and weak from the constant running._ _She grasped something that lay around her neck: it was a silver rope-like chain that carried a silver pendant of a flying bird. _

'_Daddy,' she whispered quietly to herself, tears streaming down her face, her hands clutching the pendant. Suddenly, the pendant began to glow within her hands. Phoenix looked at it curiously, opening her hand. Suddenly, a flame formed in her hand in which she was holding her necklace. She shrieked in horror closing her hand and backing away, but there was nothing in front of her; no flames catching on fire, it was just total darkness like it was before. She looked at her hand that cast the flames, seeing it glow from the previous action. She made the flame again looking at it in amazement. From that moment on, she trained her powers in order to control them with all her might…_

"Didn't expect you to be up this early," a voice interrupted behind her; she jumped from the voice looking behind her.

"Wasn't expecting you either," she commented looking at Robin who stood behind her.

"Did you get enough sleep?" he asked.

"I had enough rest to allow me to keep on going for today," she replied. Robin came up next to her kneeling on one knee. She looked back into the water seeing her reflection next to his. He looked over at her.

"You feeling alright?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," Phoenix replied glancing over at him.

"I'm fine," Robin replied simply. The sun glowed underneath the horizon starting to bring light to all parts of the city.

"Come on, let's go inside," Robin suggested helping her to her feet. They went into the Tower, finding Beast Boy in the kitchen with Cyborg.

"I'm going to make my famous tofu bacon and eggs," Beast Boy explained with a grin.

"Well I hope it's only for you. 'Cause I'm already making my own breakfast that isn't vegetarian food," Cyborg replied.

"Phoenix, Robin, what a glorious morning it is, yes?" Starfire asked joyfully as she saw them enter into the main room.

"Sure Star," Phoenix agreed. Starfire smiled at her cheerfully. Raven was sitting by the counter leaning her head in her hand as she watched Cyborg and Beast Boy fight over making breakfast. Starfire led Robin to a seat by the counter. She went over to Phoenix who headed to the couch.

"My dear friend, you are feeling well yes?" Starfire asked rather curiously. Phoenix looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine Star," Phoenix replied.

"Come you must eat the eggs and bacon of tofu," Starfire explained putting her hand on Phoenix's shoulder. Suddenly, Phoenix saw a picture of a distant planet along Starfire's sister, Blackfire, as she came to the Tower to visit the titans for the first time. She snapped out of thought seeing Starfire standing next to her, staring at her curiously.

"Friend Phoenix?" Starfire asked rather worriedly.

Phoenix tried to ignore what she saw, feeling a slight urge of alert. Suddenly, the alarm went off loudly throughout the room. Cyborg rushed over to the computer.

"It's Fang and he's by the bank in the center of the city," he explained and the titans were out of there in a flash.

Robin rode his R-Cycle, Beast Boy and Cyborg took the T-car and Starfire, Raven and Phoenix flew their way down to the bank. As they gotten closer, they spotted the spider-headed thief, Fang burst out of the bank doors carrying big bags of money in his hands.

"I have enough dough for me and my girl," Fang said to himself in a prideful tone.

"Hey web brains! Have you ever heard of the spider who drowned in the rain?" Beast Boy yelled, transforming into an elephant while Cyborg burst the fire hydrant allowing it to shoot out gallons of water.

Beast Boy sucked up the water in his trunk and shot it at Fang. It was a direct hit; Fang let go of the moneybags falling onto the street.

"Booyah! Direct hit!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Think a little water is going to stop me?" Fang asked picking up the money, starting to run on the side of the buildings with his spider legs at a rapid speed.

Starfire tried to hit him directly, but he dodged her blows too fast. Fang leapt high in the air, landing onto the street, still trying to escape from the titans. Starfire threw one of her star bolts at him but Fang dodged them, blasting web at her way and trapping her in a web-like net.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven enchanted attempting to hit Fang with a large truck. He turned his head noticing her carrying the truck in her grasp and started to run even faster. The truck hit the ground nearly missing him. Suddenly, he was nowhere to be seen. Raven stopped in midair looking around for the half spider criminal in alert. Suddenly, he was behind her, grabbing her with his human arms, spitting a web around her upper torso then forced her down towards the asphalt hard. She seemed knocked out from the fall.

Robin chased after the criminal on his motorcycle constantly throwing his freezing discs at him. The discs hit Fang, causing his legs to be frozen to the ground. As he struggled, Phoenix came up in front of him.

"If water can't stop you. How about fire?" she asked with a smirk and forming a flame in both of her hands. He shot a web at her, but she flew away quickly, firing her flames. Fang was hit hard and burnt from the blast. Phoenix saw his spider legs twitch from the blast as he lay upside down on the asphalt.

"Nice work," Robin complemented as the police got Fang from there into their vehicle. The titans headed back to the Tower to rest.

"Well now that web head is in jail, anyone want to challenge the master?" Beast Boy asked grabbing a controller.

"I'm in," Cyborg replied and they both started a racecar game. Phoenix laughed a little under her breath. She started to walk out of the main room heading to the roof.

"Where you going?" Robin asked seeing her depart from the room.

"The roof," Phoenix replied simply heading up the stairs. She went to the edge of the roof. There was a simple breeze as the sun had risen high in the sky and started to be blocked by rain clouds. She suddenly began to remember the last time she was here, her last time with the titans.

She could hear that melody of the enchanted phoenix. She could hear her voice mutter "the death song" in her mind, envisioning the flames bursting around her. She remembered the horror upon the titans' faces as they watched her burn into nothingness. Suddenly, she heard a click of the roof door shutting. She turned around seeing Robin standing there.

"Hey," he greeted smiling.

"Same to you," Phoenix replied.

"What are you doing up here? Don't you want to spend some time with the titans?" Robin asked.

"I always want some alone time to think to myself," she replied. Robin went next to her.

"What do you usually think about? I mean if it's not too personal or anything," he asked.

"About my father and just seeing what ever comes next each day," she replied. "Mostly just whatever happened when I met you guys."

Robin smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and suddenly saw the rest of the surroundings fade into darkness. The mysterious archenemy, Slade came into Robins place. Then almost as quickly the Red X came into view. Suddenly she just saw pictures of memories of Robin's past: becoming Slade's apprentice, becoming trapped with Starfire on a distant planet, etc.

"Phoenix? Phoenix?" Robin asked shaking her a little. She suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"You feeling alright?" he asked looking into her eyes. Phoenix was speechless for a second. Suddenly words finally were starting to come back to her.

"…I think I need to lie down," she replied. She got up sort of shaken by what she saw. Robin followed her to her room and then finally went back to the main room with the others.

Phoenix went to her bed. She laid down on her back trying to figure out what just happened. She was in deep thought, curious of what was going on. _What is happening to me? I never experienced this power before…_ she thought anxiously questioning in her mind. She finally closed her eyes thinking and finally dozed off to sleep without even realizing it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unleashed Powers of the Mind**_

Phoenix was in a dark, pitch black surrounding. She looked around suddenly spotting her haunting archenemy, Slade. Robin was beside him, in his silver and black metallic suit with the S shaped symbol upon his heart. She looked at the two of them curiously, especially Robin.

Suddenly, Starfire came to her, and then Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy. They circled her, their thoughts of the past was surrounding her constantly overlapping one after the other. Her mind was about to blow; their voices were too loud to endure. She covered her ears closing her eyes tightly, praying that it would stop.

Suddenly she woke up, frightened, her body feeling tense. She sat up; her breathing was rather heavy as she sat up at the side of her bed.

_What's happening to me? _she thought and there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she answered and the door opened. It was Raven. "Surprised to see you."

"Don't get used to it," Raven commented. There was a silence between them.

"Is everything alright?" Phoenix asked.

"I should be asking you that," Raven replied.

"Why do you say that?" Phoenix asked.

"I was in my room and I could sense your power. It seemed intense," Raven replied in a more serious tone.

"I don't know what's happening. It all started this morning. I started seeing memories from everyone. At least they looked like it," Phoenix explained.

"Sounds like telepathy," Raven pointed out. "When I look in a persons mind I see their thoughts and memories."

"What should I do?" Phoenix asked worriedly.

"Use it and control it. The only way you can look through a person's mind is by concentration," Raven replied.

"All right. Thanks Rae," Phoenix thanked quietly.

"Don't mention it," Raven commented then levitated to the door and out into the hallway. Phoenix put her hand against her head. She looked at the clock. It was only about five o'clock at night.

_Why didn't I have this power before? _She thought desperately wanting to know. She finally got up from her place, leaving the dark room behind her. She went into the main room finding Beast Boy playing video games and Starfire in the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Cy is fixing up the T-car, Rae's in her room and Robin is in his room as usual," Beast Boy replied.

"Figures," Phoenix commented plopping herself onto the couch with her feet up and her head in her hand. The TV screen had big letters saying 'GAME OVER' on it.

"Aw man I'm never going to beat that level," Beast Boy said sighing. "I'm bored," he sighed turning off the game. Suddenly his stomach gurgled. "And hungry."

"Oh I have a suggestion," Starfire burst out cheerfully.

"Why not go to the to the place with the nourishments of cheese and dough?" she asked.

"All right! I'm up for pizza," Beast Boy agreed with excitement.

"And while we're out, maybe we can go down to a night club or something," he added.

"Glorious I will gather the others," Starfire informed flying off into the hallway.

"So Phoenix do you like going out for parties at night?" Beast Boy asked.

"To tell you the truth, I've never been to one. I was never really the social type," Phoenix replied.

"You don't know what you're missing," he pointed out smiling. Cyborg, Robin and Raven came into the room.

"Ready to go?" Cyborg asked with the keys in his hand.

"Definitely," Beast Boy replied heading towards the T-car.

"Well I don't think it's going to fit all six of us," Cyborg explained.

"That's okay I'll take the R-cycle out for a spin," Robin commented.

"I'll just fly," Phoenix suggested.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," she replied simply.

The rest of the titans went in the T-car while Robin got on his motorcycle. They went off into the city. Phoenix flew above with her golden wings soaring in the warm air. She looked down at the T-car and heard voices as she concentrated down upon it.

"Your jokes are still not funny," Raven's voice commented dryly.

"C'mon, there has to be something you can laugh at," Beast Boy begged.

"Not likely," she informed doubtfully.

"Do not worry Beast Boy. I find your jokes rather humorous," Starfire comforted with a smile. Suddenly their voices died in Phoenix's mind. They arrived at the Pizza Palace and took a table outside.

"How about the meaty pepperoni pizza?" Cyborg suggested grinning widely.

"Dude do you keep forgetting that I'm a vegetarian!" Beast Boy asked annoyed.

"Okay then we'll have the extra-extra cheesy pizza," Cyborg suggested and the waitress came over taking their order and disappearing again.

"So what do you want to do after dinner? Go to a late party, go see a movie, go to the park?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not really into going to a party today. I guess we could go to the park before it gets too dark anyway," Robin suggested.

"Oh wonderful, we may see the sunset and take a stroll in the forest," Starfire explained gladly.

"Sounds cool to me," Cyborg agreed. The pizza came over and the titans shoved it down, well maybe only Cyborg and Beast Boy. After they ate, they headed towards the park as the sun began to fall.

"Ah, nothing like an afternoon stroll," Beast Boy commented as they all walked through the trail. Starfire had her arm around Robin's as they walked down to the cliff that led to the water. Phoenix walked along next to Raven who was behind the others, her mind troubled by the previous incidents.

"Hey Rae, when we get back to the Tower, could I like hang out with you or something? I mean only if you don't mind…I know you always need your space," Phoenix asked with a little hope in her voice. Raven looked at her for a second in thought.

"It's probably the best time to help you concentrate on using your ability. You never know if it ever can get out of control," Raven replied. Phoenix half smiled in relief and gratitude. They walked on near an open area and watched the sunset.

"Is it not wondrous to see the sun set in the sky?" Starfire asked as she and Robin sat down on the grass.

"It's beautiful," Robin replied staring at her in a daze. Starfire leaned her head against Robin's shoulder. Beast Boy saw Robin and Starfire and went up to Raven with a small smirk on his face.

"Does it give you any ideas?" he asked grabbing her arm.

"To pound your face into the ground if you touch me again," Raven replied. Beast Boy quickly retreated laughing nervously.

"Just kidding," he explained standing next to Cyborg.

"All right y'all. We seen the sunset now let's head back to the Tower before it gets really dark out here," Cyborg informed and everyone got up starting for home.

Phoenix flew back while the others took vehicles. As soon as they gotten back Raven went with Phoenix to her room. She closed the door behind her as she sat down, her legs crossed underneath her.

"What do you do exactly?" Phoenix asked as she sat on the floor across from her.

"Just concentrate. Keep you mind focused so you don't lose control," Raven explained. She sat next to her and meditated.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she enchanted quietly to herself over and over again. Phoenix went into the same meditating position as Raven, beginning to concentrate. Energy started to come to her. Suddenly words came out of her mouth although they were not English but a sort of ritual.

"Satire Ammathi Raki," she enchanted, her eyes were glowing red. She saw Raven's Prophecy be fulfilled. The world as it was the last day of existence. Her evil tempered father, Trigon. Almost instantly Raven came up to her pushing her away from her thoughts with much force. Phoenix snapped out of concentration fallen on her back.

"What happened?" she asked sitting back up.

"You unleashed you telekinetic powers and used them on me. You have to practice harder to keep your mind on the person's thoughts without them pushing you out," Raven explained.

"I haven't even heard of that incantation before. It just came to me," she explained.

"It's a power you finally unleashed. There might be a lot of things about you now that may surprise you," Raven pointed out.

"But what if something inside of me breaks out and I can control it?" Phoenix questioned concerning.

"It's your powers, and you're the only one who will be able to control it," Raven replied.

"Thanks Rae," Phoenix commented gratefully. She got up, watching as Raven closed her eyes getting back to her meditation. She departed, leaving the mysterious gothic girl in peace in the darkness of her room.

Phoenix went into her room, lying down on her bed. Her mind went wild with thoughts. She clutched onto her silver necklace that remained on her neck. She felt the pendant in her hand as her mind went off into memory and bliss.

'_Hello Cecilia…' a cold smooth voice greeted within her mind. Slade appeared, his shadowed mask staring her down. She could feel his satisfaction within him._

'_I know all about you, you and your father,' he informed his visible eye narrowing. Phoenix stared him down in disgust and hatred. _

'_He was murdered, wasn't he? Right when you were going to bed? I know this because it was my clones that came searching for you that night. I needed to find you Cecilia. You can make me immortal; you have what I desire. Power,' he explained in a smirk under his mask._

'_You killed your father Phoenix. You led him to his grave since you were born. All you have left of him is this,' he mocked holding out a silver necklace in his grasp. Phoenix suddenly felt her neck noticing that her necklace was off her person. Slade laughed softly at her behavior. _

'_You must've loved your father if you kept this useless thing with you,' he commented taking the necklace within his grasp. Suddenly Phoenix saw her necklace break into small pieces, falling swiftly to the floor. She stared at him horror struck, feeling the burning anger arise within her. _

'_YOU SNAKE!' she exclaimed, fire blasting from both of her hands at a rapid rate. But they went around him, as if he was shielded. He walked up to her slowly._

'_You see my dear, I call the shots around here,' he explained. His hand grabbed her neck and lifted her into the air. 'And whether you like it or not I will have you and you will do as I command you,' he added. His eyes narrowed, they were staring to turn red._

Suddenly, Phoenix awoke. She sat up in bed looking around in caution. She saw nothing but darkness within her room. Her breathing became heavy; her hand began to feel around her neck, as if she felt the pressure of her haunting archenemy's grip upon her. She felt the rope chain of her necklace. Her mind struggled to calm down from her nightmares. Finally she slept without knowing she dazed off into her dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bargains**_

The night was disturbed as the shadowed figure of the selfish thief, Red X, came into the empty lab of Professor Chang. After his arrest, his possessions of chemicals and nuclear weapons remained behind. Red X wandered around the vacant laboratory finally seeing the containers of zynothium were still in their place.

"Just what I needed," he said opening the silver portable containers of zynothium. The inventory was untouched, the glowing bright red contents of the chemicals shined in his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a noise, as if movement. He quickly turned, armed with a weapon in his grasp. He saw nothing but shadows in his sight. He faced back at the zynothium; it was gone!

"What the…?" he questioned in surprise.

"Looking for this?" a cold, calm voice asked expressionless. The thief spotted a shadowed figure, holding a flask of glowing zynothium in his grip.

"I believe that's mine," Red X commented standing up from his place, his eyes narrowing at the mysterious figure.

"I'm afraid not my boy," the figure informed. "But I believe you can make up for it."

"And what would I have to do to have it back?" Red X asked in an expressionless tone. The figure went into view in the moonlight. It was the mysterious villain Slade.

"I believe we can make a deal," he explained.

"I don't bargain," Red X commented.

"Oh but I believe you'll reconsider that decision," Slade pointed out. "How about all the inventory of zynothium you'll ever need?"

"What's the catch?" Red X asked becoming impatient.

"Find the one named Phoenix and bring her to me. She's of great value and I want her alive," Slade replied narrowing his visible eye. Red X stared him in deep thought, silent.

"Well?" the master archenemy asked.

"Where can I find her?" Red X questioned.

"Good boy," Slade commented with a smile of approval on his face.

_Back at Titans Tower_

"It would be useless to even try to sleep at this point," Phoenix informed herself sitting on her bed her legs crossed underneath her in a meditated position. She closed her eyes beginning to concentrate.

"Satire Ammathi Raki," she enchanted quietly to herself; she her inner self roam across the hallway to Beast Boy's room.

She went into his dreaming slumber seeing Beast Boy dreaming of Terra when she was a titan and was having fun with her. Phoenix let herself out of his mind starting to concentrate harder. She went into Robin's room entering into his dream.

It was a dark surrounding dream; she saw Slade then as she looked around more, she saw herself. Slade was holding her hostage, who was defeated only by Robin. After seeing the great archenemy defeated on the ground, he rushed up to Phoenix's dreamlike self. Before he had gotten any closer than three feet away from her, tears came done her face; flames started to form around her.

"…Good-bye," she said softly disappearing into nothingness.

"NO!" Robin yelled waking up making Phoenix force herself out of his mind.

She hopped off her bed, heading down the hallway. She stopped as she reached Robin's door; she heard him breathing heavy and mumbling something to himself. She knocked the door rather hesitantly.

"Robin?" she called quietly, the door opening moments later.

"Phoenix? What are you doing up this late?" Robin asked curiously.

"Can't sleep. Are you okay?" Phoenix questioned a little worriedly.

"…I'm fine," he replied after a slight pause. She stared at him for a moment in awkward silence.

"I know something's wrong," she informed feeling as if his presence became tense. He just looked down at the floor away from her gaze.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that much of a problem," he explained.

"Alright if you say so," she sighed in disappointment. "I'll see you in the morning alright." She started down the hallway towards her room.

"Yeah see you," Robin commented back closing the door as soon as Phoenix entered into her room. She lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She began to drift off into sleep as her mind wandered into her thoughts.

There was huge machinery, the super computer making out images of places around the city, and a shadowed figure of Slade lurked in control of it.

"So you accept my offer," he made sure in a calm and satisfied tone.

"Just tell me where I can find her," Red X explained beginning to grow impatient.

"I will do my comrade. In do time," Slade explained as he looked up to his screens watching out on the city. His mind went into deep thought as he watched patiently from the hacked security cameras.

_I will find you my dear Phoenix…_ he thought in his smooth tone. _It won't be like last time_.

_**Flash Back**_

_Slade's hostage, Phoenix was trapped within a claw like device that held together her upper torso to prevent from her escaping. She struggled with all her might as she lay there kneeling on the cold floor._

"_Now, now, Phoenix, you shouldn't waste your energy. You just might get hurt," Slade informed pressing a button on a control he held in his grasp. It shocked her with a great release of electricity from the device. She yelled in pain gasping for air as it ceased its effect._

"_Now, I'll give you one last chance. Surrender and become my apprentice or suffer, giving me your power that was as great as my power while I was the servant of that wretched beast Trigon," Slade explained waiting for a response._

"_You would expect me to go against my friends to serve a murderer like you? You must be greatly mistaking," Phoenix replied in great disgust and hatred towards him._

"_You're making it very hard for me to keep my patience with you. So what's your choice?" he asked demandingly._

"_My future isn't to serve the murderer of my father," she replied in an infuriated tone._

"_Fine if that's how you want it," Slade accepted putting a hand on her head, his eye beginning to glow a bright red. He was releasing the energy of her power to him. The effect left Phoenix into an unleashed hell in her body. Deep wounds opened all around her, blood was spreading down her whole body. _

'_It was all going so well… until the titans came to save their precious friend…but even they didn't stop me.' _

_Phoenix got up after Robin broke the device that imprisoned her. She glared at the villain in great hatred, her body in enduring pain. She grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face him towards her. Slade's eyes widened in disbelief; her eyes glowed a bright red. He could feel the energy going back to her._

_**End of Flash Back**_

_Then that wretched girl found a way to bring her powers back to her. And for releasing me with only a threat…she made a grave mistake to keep me alive. I get her this time and she will be in my grasp for good… _he thought in great thought of achieving this act that seemed so effortless to him.

_I'll be waiting for you Phoenix; we'll meet face to face before you least expect it._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nightmares**_

The Titans were up and about the next morning. Phoenix was the only one not with them in the main room. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. She looked up as she lay in bed. She looked at the clock seeing it was eight o'clock. The door knocked again.

"Come in," she answered tiredly, rubbing her eyes. The door opened with Robin in front of it. She looked over at him her eyes squinting from the light from the hallway.

"Robin?" she asked looking towards him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," he apologized walking into the room.

"That's okay. I couldn't get that much sleep anyway," she informed sitting up from her bed leaning her arms on her knees.

"Is everything okay?" she asked curiously.

"Listen about last night, I…" Robin started to say but the alarm cut him off. They rushed into the main room gathering with the others.

"It's Plasmus he's downtown," Cyborg informed.

The titans rushed downtown spotting Plasmus gulping down all of the nuclear chemicals in stopped tractor-trailers.

"Titans go!" Robin ordered. They all scattered in different directions ready for attack.

"Cyborg sonic boom," Robin commanded the two of them went into formation. Robin threw his explosive at Plasmus while Cyborg blasted him almost instantly. The only affect was putting a giant hole in him, which didn't stop him from continuing his destruction.

Starfire blasted Plasmus with both her eye rays and star bolts. Flying as a small bird high above the pile of slime, Beast Boy instantly formed into a large dinosaur with Plasmus underneath him. He got up moments later seeing the unconscious human on the ground breathing heavily. Suddenly, he awoken transforming back into his mutated slimy self.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven enchanted forcing her energy around the slimy creature, but he broke through it. Phoenix was on the ground firing her flames at him but their blasts were no effect on him. He punched her out of the way, causing her to fly backwards but she regained her balance. She looked at him as the titans were everywhere around him. Her eyes started to glow red. She put both of her hands in front of her.

"Inferno Magnus Rattan!" she enchanted and a huge fire blast went towards Plasmus. The titans scattered out of the way as they saw the massive flames. Phoenix had a direct hit; the slimy villain was back in his human form not waking up. The titans looked at him and then back over at Phoenix who seemed to be breathing heavy herself from the amount of energy she released. They were stunned for they never seen her do anything like that before. They all ran up to her.

"Dude that was amazing! How'd you do it?" Beast Boy asked excitedly. She opened her mouth, but she couldn't find any words to explain.

"I-I don't know how I did that," she replied shaking in astonishment.

"Well whatever it was, it sure defeated slim ball over here," Cyborg informed.

"We should go and celebrate our victory," Starfire suggested cheerfully.

"Sounds good to me," Robin agreed.

The titans went past Phoenix who looked at Raven who seemed to glare at her. Phoenix looked at her with curiosity. Raven said nothing and went away with the others without a word

"Good she's even more powerful than before," Slade commented with interest and satisfaction.

"What exactly do you want with her?" Red X asked looking up at the city cameras.

"Patience my boy, you will find out soon enough," Slade explained freezing the image of Phoenix in the street.

"This time I will get what I want."

The titans were in the main room and Cyborg as well as Beast Boy was making a breakfast explosion celebration. Phoenix went to her room and sat on her bed.

_How did I do that? I didn't even know I could make a blast like that. Something's different inside me, my powers are growing and soon if I'm not careful, they could be of great danger, _she thought so deeply that she didn't even pay attention to her surroundings.

"Phoenix?" a voice asked instantly jumped from the disturbance. Robin was standing by the opened door leaning against it.

"Robin, I didn't hear you," Phoenix explained not looking at him.

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" Robin asked.

"No," she replied simply. Robin sat down next to her on the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked feeling awkward towards her. She stayed silent for a moment.

"Yeah…I'm okay," she replied looking at the floor.

"It doesn't sound like it," Robin commented. Phoenix looked at him.

"What were you going to tell me earlier today? You know about last night," she asked trying to get her attention off of the recent incident.

"Oh that…" Robin remembered feeling a little uneasy for a second. There was silence between them.

"Last night…I sort of had a dream of the past…" Robin began. "…It was when Slade captured you. Then after Slade disappeared…" Robin held back.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked wondering if he would tell her. Robin didn't answer; he was just silent.

"Never mind it was just a dream," Robin said.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," he replied. Robin got up and headed to the door. Phoenix grabbed his arm pulling him back. Robin was stunned for a second then looked back at her.

"Robin," she said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just want you to know that you can tell me anything and I will keep it only between you and me," she said. Robin smiled at her.

"I'll keep that in mind," he informed and she let go of his arm. He went out of her room back towards the main room with the others. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling and finally falling asleep.

She saw a beautiful woman cloaked in front of her.

_You shall be renewed, _she said and Phoenix felt energy of life grow back inside of her again. Suddenly, Raven appeared in the woman's place.

_There are many things that your powers may do to surprise you,_ Raven informed then she disappeared.

_I'm coming for you Phoenix…_a cold voice said then Slade appeared in front of her. _…And I will get what I want._

Suddenly a dark black red phoenix that she had never seen before came towards her and went through her. She felt intense energy hearing a dark voice…_Pyroth Nato Sentos. _Finally she awoke.

Phoenix looked at the clock realizing it was around 6 o'clock in the afternoon. She looked around her room getting out of her bed. As she walked down the hallway she thought about the dream not knowing what those words meant by the mysterious voice that appeared in her dream although they made her feel a bit shaken for the voice was deep and rather unpleasant.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Slade's Return**_

That night, the alarm set off, waking the titans from their slumber. Slade was detected on the screen; he was spotted on the forest grounds outside of the city. They rushed out of the tower meeting up at the edge of the forest. It was quiet, but something gave a chill down Phoenix's spine as she looked around the shadows that seemed to move swiftly in their sight. Robin checked on his communicator following the blinking red arrow that pointed in Slade's direction.

"He's this way," Robin informed heading down towards the heart of the forest. Phoenix was in front of them, trying to sense the archenemy's presence near, as the shadows grew dark around them. She heard something move in a fast motion that wasn't from any of the others.

"Stop," she commanded quietly, making the titans force to a halt in alert. She concentrated then looked above her in the branches of the trees. She sighted a shadowed figure move above her.

"Stay here," she commanded flying up towards the location she spotted the figure. She saw nothing around her as she cautiously searched among the trees. She turned around then instantly saw the face of her victim, Slade. Phoenix froze in her place as her eyes directly looked into his.

"Hello Phoenix, did you miss me?" Slade asked mockingly. Phoenix instantly blasted fireballs at him, but as the smoke cleared, he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly his arm was around her neck.

"Robin, Phoenix has found him," Starfire informed cautiously pointing upward at the trees.

"Titans go!" Robin ordered while Starfire took him up above the branches of the trees. Phoenix was struggling to breathe under Slade's grip. She hit him in the stomach with her elbow then jumped down off the branch, but her enemy was right behind her. She flapped her wings as soon as she saw him above her. When he passed her, he instantly grabbed onto her leg dragging her down to the ground with him.

"Look out!" Beast Boy exclaimed pointing at Phoenix and Slade as they began to freefall to the ground. Raven and Cyborg jumped out of the way; Robin and Starfire retreated back to the ground. Their friend and archenemy hit the ground hard as they landed. Slade got back up instantly spotting Phoenix next to him. He went next to her dragging her up by her neck.

"It's good to see you again my dear," he commented then Beast Boy charged him on his side as a hippo. Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon without waiting for Slade to hit the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven enchanted, trapping Slade in an energy shield. But he broke out of it allowing Robin to hit him with his Bo staff. Following Robin, Starfire hit him with a powerful uppercut punch, throwing him to the ground. Robin tried to hit him before he got up, but Slade dodged him hitting him hard enough to regain consciousness. Slade picked him up by the neck.

"You never could defeat me Robin, pity that you couldn't bring up a better fight," Slade commented mockingly punching him hard to the ground. Starfire rushed to her friend to aid.

"Robin!" she exclaimed in horror kneeling beside him. Phoenix glared at Slade as she returned to her feet. She felt fury run through her veins.

"Give me all you've got," he commanded, noticing her eyes glowing red with fury.

"Inferno Magnus Rattan!" she yelled forming a huge flame blast from her hands towards him. His eyes widened in shock, but before he could react, he was burnt to the ground. Phoenix ran up to him looking down at her enemy's mask that was nearly melting. She ripped it off, sighing in disappointment.

"It's another decoy," she informed and the screen underneath the mask turned on.

"Very impressive my dear. Your skills are improving quickly. Sorry I couldn't meet you face to face but I had to see how well your skills are," Slade explained.

"You're a coward. You always were," Phoenix commented angrily.

"Say whatever you like, but there's one thing I will get of you. You will come to me in due time," Slade explained calmly. Phoenix punched the screen damaging the decoy. She looked around seeing the titans staring at her while their leader remained unconscious.

"Come on. We got to see if he's going to be alright," Phoenix explained they found their way out of the forest heading back to the Tower with great haste.

The titans took Robin to the emergency room observing some tests.

"Well he's going to be alright. Just needs rest. Slade really banged him up," Cyborg informed as he examined his leader on the hospital bed.

"Come on y'all let us get some rest until tomorrow," he suggested and they followed him out of the emergency room. Starfire turned around spotting Phoenix still by Robin.

"Phoenix you're feeling well yes?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"I don't know Star, I feel like my powers are changing. I'm afraid they may become severe. They might affect you and the team if I'm not too careful," Phoenix explained looking at her concerned expression.

"You must not worry about your unique abilities. So far they have done good for us," Starfire comforted. "Although I am worried about Robin."

Phoenix looked at her and paused.

"So am I," Phoenix agreed feeling Starfire put a hand on her shoulder. Phoenix looked at the troubled alien princess.

"What if I told you that I could heal him?" she questioned. Starfire stared at her in question.

"How exactly would you perform such an action?" the alien girl questioned.

"Trust me," Phoenix commanded putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Do you suppose that we should inform the others?" Starfire questioned.

"No, they don't need to be disturbed," Phoenix replied hovering over Robin's unconscious self observantly. His wounds were all over him from the blows he received from his great archenemy. Bruises were seen along with a few cuts on his face and chest. Phoenix could hear him breathing as she hovered over his face. She went near his ear concentrating for a moment.

"Gyethe Riyadh Helot," she whispered feeling a slight bit of her power release from within her. Tears formed in her eyes, landing on the wounds, which lay about Robin's person. Starfire looked at her in the strangest way.

"Did you succeed?" she questioned looking at her leader in curiosity.

"Look," Phoenix whispered standing beside her. Starfire gasped; the wounds were disappearing in seconds. Robin's eyes began to open. Starfire smiled with joy and amazement. Robin sighed in exhaustion, beginning to sit up while looking around in curiosity.

"What happened?" he asked recognizing his surroundings.

"Robin! You are unharmed!" Starfire exclaimed hugging him with great affection. Robin sort of blushed by her behavior hugging her in return.

"Glad to see you too Star," he commented. "How'd I get here?"

"We retreated here after Slade made a quick little decoy to track us down," Phoenix replied in a stern voice. Robin grunted in frustration.

"So it was an ambush," he figured his thoughts going wild in aggravation.

"Do not trouble yourself Robin, you still need rest," Starfire informed.

"She's right Robin. Even though I can heal your wounds doesn't mean you don't feel it. It still needs to recover fully," Phoenix explained.

"Yes, friend Phoenix has assisted you in your recovery," Starfire pointed out.

"Thanks," Robin commented gratefully. Phoenix just smiled as he got up from the hospital bed. He sort of lost his balance that she and Starfire helped him to his feet.

"I think Star and I should get you back to your room. Ready?" Phoenix asked pulling one of his arms over her shoulder while Starfire did the same.

They walked down the hall towards his door. The girls let him down as they came to his door.

"Thanks," Robin commented as he looked at the two of them.

"No problem," Phoenix replied. "Get some sleep, you'll need it and trust me you'll feel a lot better in the morning."

"I will," Robin informed with a small smile on his face.

"Yes well, good night Robin," Starfire said leaning over and kissing his cheek. As the alien princess retreated from her action, Phoenix could see both of her companions faces glow red with small smiles on their faces. She couldn't help but laugh under her breath. She watched as Starfire floated off to her room, closing the door behind her.

Phoenix looked at Robin, trying not to burst out laughing from his red face.

"Well I'm not going to kiss you good-night if that's okay with you," she commented jokingly with a smile on her face. Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Robin," she added.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. Phoenix came up to him hugging him.

"By the way thanks for the help," he commented as she remained hugging him. She broke away, smiling at him.

"No problem," she said then went off to her room, leaving Robin undisturbed along with the others that already departed into their rooms until the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Weaknesses**_

_Robin? _Phoenix thought then saw him hovering over her.

"Phoenix, you all right?" Robin asked. Suddenly a blast hit him causing him to fall forward beside her on the ground.

"Robin!" she yelled kneeling at his side that started pouring blood on the ground.

"Pity you brought him into this…ever since you met him and your so called friends you led them to their fate," a cold voice explained in the darkness. "Just like your father…he was just in my way for you."

Phoenix looked around, seeing her companions on the ground scattered in different directions, blood around them as if in a brutal battle for their lives.

"You're a demon," she commented in great hatred as she sensed Slade's presence as she looked down at Robin and the others who lay lifeless on the ground.

"You killed my father, you destroyed my life, and now you killed what's left of me," she explained with tears in her eyes.

"Actually my dear it's the only way I can get you in my grip. To be my apprentice and unleash the evil that is lying inside of you. It's the only way I can have you for myself without any interruptions," Slade explained putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I should've burnt you in the flames of death when I had the chance," she informed in fury. She turned around swing a hard punch, causing him to hit the ground. She grabbed his neck forming a flame within her hand.

"You don't deserve to live. You're just a murderer," Phoenix explained in anger.

"You're starting to become just like me Phoenix," Slade commented in a satisfied tone.

"Don't even compare me with you! I'm nothing like you!" she yelled.

"Oh but you are. Taking revenge by destroying the likes of others, how do you know that they really trusted you? They protected you because they feared you and of your wrath," the coldhearted man explained.

"Shut up!" Phoenix demanded her eyes glowing a bright red. She threw him across the room, making him land hard on his back. She stood there in anger as he went back to his feet.

"Face it Phoenix, your life is no longer any use to them. But for me…" he began as he walked up to her, his hand rested on her shoulder. "You could be of great use."

She closed her eyes and tears came out rapidly.

"Get away from me," she demanded but he refused her command.

"I sense anger," he teased. She turned around looking at him straight in the eye with _death _on her conscience.

"Inferno Magnus Rattan!" she yelled forming the flames that surrounded him causing him to disappear without a trace.

She stared at the enemy place her enemy stood; her legs couldn't support her anymore that she literally fell to her knees. She felt hate, grief and despair begin to grow inside of her. Tears released from her eyes; she looked at her dead companions wanting revenge. Her heart sank as she placed her head in her hands, falling into a deep sense of suffering.

Suddenly, she rose, seeing her room around her. She looked around cautiously, realizing it was only a dream. She sat up her hand over her eyes in exhaustion. _I'm never going to have a good night_, she thought hopelessly. Her nightmare felt like a film in her head, repeating everything in great detail as her waking eyes looked in the darkness of her room. She sighed, leaving her room and walking towards the bathroom. She washed her face with cold water, staring at her reflection.

She headed down the hallway towards the main room where she heard cheerful voices become louder as she wandered closer. Everyone was up and about at the start of the day. As she walked in, the joyful alien princess greeted her.

"Phoenix! You have awoken from your dreamy slumber!" Starfire exclaimed instantly flying in front of her. "Now you may try my new dessert; it is made by the butter of peanuts, juice of pickles, the cream that is sour and the hot sauce. You must try it," she informed holding out a full bowl of uncommon ingredients.

Phoenix looked at the mixture with dislike, but than before she could refuse, Starfire shoved a spoonful of it in her mouth. Her face turned green as she struggled to swallow it. As soon as she did, she felt uneasy.

"Well?" Starfire asked anxiously waiting for a response.

"Too intense for words," Phoenix replied but Starfire took it as a compliment making her way towards the kitchen. Phoenix followed, grabbing a glass of water to get the repulsive taste out of her mouth.

"Aww man! How the heck do you keep beating me?" Beast Boy yelled in frustration.

"You can never beat the master of video games," Cyborg replied with a prideful grin on his face. Phoenix looked around the room blankly; she could hear voices speaking to her, but her mind was elsewhere. All she could think about was her dream; it was invading her train of thought.

"Friend Phoenix?" Starfire questioned as she began to notice her friend's troubled expression.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Beast Boy asked waving a hand in front of her face. She sort of snapped out of it for a second to respond.

"Sorry guys I think I need to be alone," she replied heading back into her dark, vacant room. She sat down on the floor starting to meditate leaving her door slightly ajar.

"Satire Ammathi Raki," she whispered softly to herself. She began concentrating on her thoughts anxiously.

_Why does Slade want me? He literally haunts me ever since the day he found me in the alley. _Robin went by the room seeing her in her lost state of mind.

_Robin's not the only one being haunted by the likes of him. I can't allow anything bad to happen to him or the others. If something does, I could never forgive myself…only regret._ She suddenly felt a presence.

_Phoenix…I'm coming for you…_the voice of Slade spoke within her mind. Suddenly she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She nearly jumped from the unexpected touch, snapping out of thought instantly. Robin was beside her on one knee.

"Robin," she greeted quietly in relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You seemed a little startled before you left. Is there something bothering you?" Robin asked. Phoenix paused for a minute remaining silent.

"I-I'll tell you later I promise. Just not now, it's still a little uneasy in my mind," she replied.

"All right, I'll wait," Robin accepted then headed off into the main room beginning to work on the super computer for what seemed the rest of the afternoon.

That night, Phoenix came into the hallway as she approached Cyborg yawning in exhaustion.

"Hey Cyborg? Is Robin still up?" she asked.

"Yeah he's still on the computer…don't know when he'll get to bed though," he replied yawning some more.

"All right thanks," she commented heading towards the main room. The rest of the team departed to their rooms a while ago, turning on the security system for the night. She entered the room, seeing the workaholic, boy wonder staring at the computer.

"Robin?" she asked curiously as she came further into the room. Robin immediately turned around seeing her in the dark.

"Hey," he greeted smiling, while shutting down the computer. "What's up?"

Phoenix sat on the couch in the darkness as Robin went beside her.

"Look about today. I'm sorry if I seemed a little to myself lately," Phoenix began.

"You're not the only one who does it, trust me," Robin informed with a small smile. She was silent for a minute.

"Slade is haunting me Robin," she began. "I have nightmares about him…I know he's coming for me I feel it," she explained. "And I know I'm not the only one being haunted by him."

Robin stared at her with concern.

"You're right you're not the only one," he said.

"What fears me most is…I'm afraid of losing something…something rather close to me," she said.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"…I'm afraid of losing you Robin and the others. You're the only people I have left in this life," she replied. "I couldn't bear losing another life so close to me."

"Phoenix…" Robin began in a rather quiet tone. "I promise we won't leave you. I won't let Slade hurt the titans, me or even you," he explained. "Trust me."

Phoenix suddenly felt a disturbance; she could sense someone or something near from outside the Tower. Then it disappeared as if it never existed. She could feel nothing else around them.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow," Robin explained.

"Right," Phoenix agreed getting up from her place, following him out of the room.

Outside the Tower, the mischievous, Red X sneaked in the shadows unnoticed, his hand gripped with a tape recorder. He returned to Slade's lair with haste. As he returned, he spotted the master arch nemesis waiting patiently for his partner. The thief walked up to him in silence. Slade turned his head as he noticed his companion's presence.

"Did you do what I ordered?" he asked staring down at the thief.

"It's all right here," Red X replied, holding out the recorder in his hands.

"Excellent," Slade commented with satisfaction grabbed the recorder from his grasp. He listened to the tape carefully.

"So her weakness is good old Robin and his pathetic friends…I believe I'm going to enjoy this," Slade commented as he listened to the voices on the tape. "She'll come to me, especially when her boy wonder is in need."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Unleashing the Dark Phoenix**_

The next night, the titans detected Slade at the old docks where they kept tractor-trailer crates. He was going through a stock of zynothium in a restricted area of the docks. They made their way towards the villain with haste.

"Hold it Slade," Robin commanded as they stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hello Robin I've been expecting you," Slade greeted throwing an explosive disc at him. They scattered from the blast, but Phoenix charged him instantly, her large golden wings behind her back.

She nailed him down to the ground, but he threw her off him. She flew off him, hitting her stomach on the ground, her wings disappearing. Starfire fired her star bolts at rapid speed, then instantly released her eye beam at him. Slade dodged her blows as quickly as possible, heading towards Phoenix who still lay on the ground.

"You stay away from her!" Robin exclaimed throwing his freezing discs at him. It hit Slade directly below him, causing him to struggle to release his feet from the ground. Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at him; he flew backwards from the blast hitting the metal crate hard. He hit the crate hard with his back, denting it slightly from the blow.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled hitting Slade even harder. Beast Boy tried to punch him with his gorilla fist, but he dodged it, smashing Beast Boy's head against the wall. The changeling was knocked out from the blow. Phoenix stood charging Slade angrily.

"Come on, come and get me," Slade mocked jumping onto the top of the metal crates. Phoenix followed anxiously landing on the top of the large trailer crate. She saw no trace of her archenemy anywhere. Suddenly she felt much force hit her in the back of the head. She was knocked out almost instantly. Slade was behind her as she fell. Red X appeared grabbing her off the ground.

"Bring her to the lair. I'll make sure the titans will get the message," Slade ordered. Red X nodded teleporting to the lair with the girl in his arms. Robin appeared behind Slade instantly after Red X's departure.

"Where's Phoenix?" Robin asked demandingly.

"I believe she's in my grasp now Robin," Slade replied. "I suggest you stay away from her. She could become in danger," he added. "…Or rather dangerous."

He set off a smoke device disappearing without a trace.

"Phoenix!" Robin yelled. The titans immediately rushed over to him.

"Robin what is wrong?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"He took Phoenix. He's planning something dangerous I know it," Robin replied rather urgent. "We have to get her back before it's too late."

_**Back in Slade's Lair**_

_Where am I? _Phoenix thought opening her eyes. She saw nothing much but darkness; there was a small skylight from above, grasping in some of the moonlight. She tried to move her hands, but she couldn't. She looked down curiously noticing she was trapped in an X like device covering most of her upper body to the cold metal wall. She struggled to break free but it was no use. She formed a flame from her hand putting it up against the contraption; it didn't even melt.

_What the…?_ She thought suddenly noticing a dark figure a few feet away from her.

"So you're the Phoenix?" he said coming closer to her. Red X stood in front of her.

"Who are you to know?" Phoenix asked looking at the thief with curiosity.

"Name's X, Red X," he replied. She was able to see him a little better from the light. His black suit blended with the shadows, his skull mask white as the moon with an X symbol across his forehead.

"You're not the person I suspected to be the Phoenix we were looking for," Red X commented coming closer to her. "But hey who's complaining?" he asked with a smirk behind his mask.

"You're working for Slade aren't you?" Phoenix questioned angrily.

"For the time being. Does that make me a bad guy…cause I don't think you will find me that way," he replied lifting up her chin. "I mean once you get to know me."

Phoenix looked at him with a little anger and nervousness.

"It'll be interesting seeing you at your dark side, I think I'm going to enjoy it," he pointed out.

"You're already witnessing my dark side," Phoenix informed eyes glowing red and she lifted her hand slightly away from the device forming a flame in her hand.

"Take it easy kid, unless you dare to hit me," Red X dared.

"That's enough X," the unpleasant voice of Slade ordered.

"We don't want to get her fired up so easily now do we?" he asked as went up to her. Phoenix glared at the villain with disgust.

"What do you want with me?" she asked demandingly.

"That my dear you will soon find out," Slade replied placing his hand upon her head.

"I will unleash the evil inside you," he explained, his eye glowing red.

"No…" Phoenix whispered, beginning to struggle within the trap. She closed her eyes tightly but they were forced open, staring into her enemy's eyes.

"Pyroth Nato Sentos," Slade enchanted causing a dark shadow of a black phoenix fly above her, swooping down entering into her body. She gasped but then lay silent, leaving everything in darkness as it once was before. Red X stared at the girl, his thoughts questioning.

"You will bring the titans to me, together we will destroy them and you will obey me as my apprentice," Slade informed to her. Phoenix's head bowed down silently.

"The ritual is complete. Now my dear will you do what I command?" he asked. Her head rose.

"Yes I will," she replied with a smirk upon her face, the glow of her eyes fading.

"Good."

Slade and Red X departed from the room, leaving Phoenix alone in the darkness.

"What do you plan to do now?" the curious thief questioned.

"Simple my dear boy, Phoenix will lead the titans here. Then the fun will begin," Slade replied with a satisfied voice.

"By the way," he began searching through his belt. He grasped onto a container of zynothium. "Here."

He tossed it over to Red X, who caught it in an instant.

"More will be given in do time," Slade informed him, noticing an unsatisfied look on the thief's face.

"Now here is what you do…"


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Spirit of Trigon Lies Within**_

Later that night, Slade ordered Red X to take Phoenix back to the titans at the Tower. He obeyed, leading Phoenix to their destination without being noticed. They stood by the rocky shore in the shadows unseen.

"Here, you might need this," Red X informed handing her an earpiece.

"Slade will keep contact with you. Until then see you later," he added teleporting away into the night. Phoenix looked at the earpiece putting it in place. She went into the bottom entrance of the Tower.

"Are you in my apprentice?" Slade voice questioned.

"I'm in," she replied simply.

"Good. I'll send you instructions later tomorrow evening. Until then get the titans to trust you as much as you can," he explained.

"No problem," Phoenix commented smirking heading up the stairs into the main room.

"This is the second time Slade's gotten his hands on her," Robin commented aggravatingly. "We have to be prepared for the fullest. Even the most bizarre thing can happen right before or eyes without us realizing it," he added. Phoenix went down the hallway hearing the conversing voices in the main room.

"I agree. We never know what Slade will do next," Starfire explained.

"I suggest we get Phoenix back before something happens. Maybe we can split up," Cyborg suggested.

"There's no need for that now is there?" Phoenix asked leaning by the door.

"Phoenix, you're…_okay_?" Beast Boy questioned.

"How'd you escape from Slade?" Robin asked with concern as she walked up to them.

"Hey I have my ways of getting past him," she replied.

"Did he hurt you?" Robin asked anxiously.

"No, I can heal myself remember?" Phoenix replied.

"Alright y'all now that Phoenix is back and okay, let's get some shuteye," Cyborg ordered the titans passing by her.

Phoenix glared at Raven, smirking; as the gothic girl glanced back at her, she immediately envisioned Slade. She gasped in shock.

"You feeling all right Rae?" Phoenix asked seeming concerned.

"I'm fine," Raven replied simply heading out of the room. Phoenix followed Robin as she headed towards her room. Raven glared at Phoenix as she walked passed her down the hallway.

Raven immediately shut the door cautiously, sitting on the floor in her meditative position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she muttered quietly her mind went through the hallway, into Phoenix's room. She was sleeping upon her bed undisturbed. Raven concentrated, searching through her companion's mind curiously.

It was pitch-black darkness, Raven spotted Slade holding onto her.

"Pyroth Nato Sentos," he enchanted forming a dark shadow of a strange looking bird that entered into Phoenix's person. Raven stared in astonishment. Suddenly, Phoenix lifted her head up glaring at Raven. It was just she and Raven now in the darkness.

"Phoenix what's going on?" Raven asked worriedly. Phoenix remained silent and smirked. "There's something wrong with you," she added. "You need help."

"She doesn't need your help Raven," a dark voice informed within Phoenix's mind.

"Slade unleashed me and now I control her soul," it explained. Raven recognized the voice then her eyes grew red in fury.

"Trigon," Raven commented angrily.

"Yes my dear I will get my revenge and I will use her as a pawn," Trigon's voice explained.

"I want to talk to Phoenix," Raven demanded.

"Oh I'm afraid you can't do that. I have taken over her and she can't escape my grasp," he refused.

"You can't help her and you can't have her back," he said and Phoenix punched Raven in the jaw causing her to snap out of concentration. She was back in her room, on her back, lying on the floor. She could feel pain from her jaw; she rubbed it, noticing some blood release from her mouth. Raven couldn't sleep that night.

The next morning lay in bed, while the titans were in the main room. Raven made her way to the others as fast as she could.

"Hey Rae what's…?" Cyborg began but was interrupted.

"Come with me now," Raven demanded.

"What's wrong Raven?" Robin questioned worriedly.

"Just come with me I need to show you something," she explained. They immediately followed her to her room. She stopped at her door.

"Now listen to me, even though I'm taking you into my room now doesn't mean you can go there whenever you feel like it after this. There will be dire consequences if you do," Raven informed opening the door. As soon as everyone was inside, she closed the door locking it quickly.

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked concerned as every one else.

"There's something wrong with Phoenix. I could sense it when she looked at me last night," Raven replied.

"What do you mean? She didn't seem hurt or anything," Beast Boy explained.

"Physically no. Something's controlling her mind or someone I might say," Raven explained anxiously. Beast Boy gasped.

"You mean she's a robot clone!" he exclaimed. Raven covered his mouth.

"You have to be quiet, got it," she demanded quietly. Beast Boy nodded in understanding.

"I looked into her mind when she was sleeping last night," she said. She skimmed through her stack of books.

"What are you looking for?" Robin asked.

"One of the ritual books," she replied simply.

"What for?" Cyborg asked. She grabbed one from the top of the stacks.

"I saw Slade in her mind. He was saying some kind of dark spell," Raven explained flipping through the pages of the book.

"Dark spell?" Robin questioned. Raven suddenly looked down at the book spotting what she was looking for. She skimmed through the page.

"No…" she commented shockingly her eyes widening.

"Please tell us, what is going on?" Starfire asked.

"It's a dark phoenix spell that is used by Scathe," Raven replied.

"What!" Cyborg asked rather shocked.

"Slade must've used it while she was captured…" Raven explained staring into the book. "…But I don't think Slade knew that it was related to Trigon," she added.

"Is there anything we can do for friend Phoenix?" Starfire asked.

"I can try to find a reverse affect to get Trigon out of her. But for right now I suggest you don't trust her," Raven said.

"Why can't we trust her?" Beast Boy asked.

"Think about it. If Scathe is controlling her as well as Slade she could set us into a trap," Robin replied.

"No matter how hard it is we can't trust her," he added.

"Dude Slade's really gone overboard with this one, huh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just be careful and be prepared for the worst. Now that we gotten that settled, I need to be alone and figure out how to reverse the affect," Raven explained. They left her in peace as she studied through the ancient book. She thought anxiously but her mind also drifted as she began to remember past memories.

_I remembered that one day her thoughts were revealed to me. Slade's voice was haunting her, revealing his desires of dominating the world: _

'_You will give me power, the immorality and the strength to rule this earth. The power I had before I returned to my flesh and blood. You can bring me back that power Phoenix…all I need is you.'_

_That mark that wretched mark of Scathe formed from her flames. That's when I thought she couldn't be trusted. But I was wrong. Now Trigon is within her, she could destroy us if she desired. All we can do now is hope this effect works before it's too late._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Doing it the Hard Way**_

Raven remained in her room, occupying herself with research until the alarm shrieked of trouble in the city.

"It's Red X at Professor Chang's lab," Cyborg explained. They rushed down the city to the isolated area of Professor Chang's beat up laboratory. Phoenix flew above the titans, away from earshot.

"Now Phoenix," Slade's voice began instructing within her earpiece.

"Make sure X doesn't get hurt. If he does use your healing powers on him when you're away from the titans. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Crystal," Phoenix replied allowing him to cut off the transmission. They arrived at the vacant lab that still remained in practically ruins from their previous visit.

"Looks like X is really trying to get his hands on that zynothium," Cyborg commented. "There's still some left after Professor Chang left to jail."

They looked around in alert, trying to find any trace of the thief.

"Looking for me?" Red X asked visible in the moonlight.

"Nice to see you again, but you're not getting away this time," Robin informed.

"You never know kid. For all you know I could get away with what I came for," Red X explained.

"Not likely," Robin refused. Red X made the first move by throwing a shocking device towards Cyborg.

"Hey man!" Cyborg exclaimed. He threw off his sonic cannon while Raven blasted her black magic.

Red X fell to the ground from the hit, but he wasn't down for long. Starfire punched him directly in the stomach then rammed him into the wall hard. Phoenix grabbed his neck throwing him to the ground. The titans immediately deceased as soon as they noticed the thief unconscious from the blow.

"Looks like he's not getting away with anything this time," Robin said holding the container of zynothium in his hand.

"Nice y'all let's head back to the Tower before it gets darker out here," Cyborg suggested.

They started off home leaving Red X behind with nothing in his hands. Phoenix started off in the air but slowed down making them think that she was still following them. She headed back to the ground kneeling next to the hurting thief. He sat up slightly, noticing her presence.

"Nice hit, you think you could've taken it easy?" Red X asked as he was sitting on the ground.

"Here this'll help," she replied bringing a tear in her eye landing it directly on his wounds.

"Gyethe Riyadh Helot," she enchanted letting his wounds heal instantly.

"How'd you…?" Red X began to question, feeling the wounds that just disappeared.

"It's my ability to heal instantly. I can be immortal if I wanted," she replied smirking.

"Right," Red X understood.

"Slade sent a message from me to you," he informed. "Meet him tonight when the others are asleep. Make sure you're not seen," he explained in a serious tone. Phoenix nodded in understanding.

"Catch you later," he said teleporting away.

"No problem," she said to herself as she flew off towards the Tower. She snuck in the roof entrance towards her room. She heard the titans in the main room while Raven remained in her room continuing her research. Phoenix waited until midnight, before she left knowing the titans would've headed off to bed. She grabbed her cloak on that she lay on her bed and started heading out towards the roof as quietly as she could.

_Back at Slade's Lair_

"Did you give her the message?" Slade asked.

"Yeah now how about our deal?" Red X questioned holding his hand out in front of him.

"All right a deal's a deal," Slade replied holding out a container of zynothium in his hand.

"I'll give you what we bargained for soon enough, as soon as the plan is complete," Slade explained.

"Waiting for me?" Phoenix asked with her hood up as she entered the dark room.

"Just in time my dear," Slade commented satisfied. She took off her hood.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Patience my dear. Right now lead the titans in your possession, after that it'll be easier for them to be in our grasp to lead them to their fate," Slade explained.

"Tomorrow I'll lead them here and that's when we'll have our chance to fight back," he added letting her depart from the room back towards the Tower. She went entered from the bottom entrance, coming into the main room.

"Where have you been?" Robin asked switching on the light with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Just out for a stroll, why are you so concerned?" Phoenix asked. Suddenly Raven used her powers trapping Phoenix on one of the chairs.

"Where were you?" Raven asked demandingly.

"Like I said I couldn't sleep so I went out," she replied smirking.

"That's not good enough Phoenix," Cyborg informed walking up to her. "Who's doing this to you?"

"Not like you need to know," Phoenix replied. Raven dragged her over with her dark magic, keeping her trapped within her clutches.

"Get out of her Trigon!" Raven demanded. Phoenix struggled to get free from her grasp.

"I think not," Trigon refused inside her.

"Whoa…" Beast Boy commented rather fearfully.

"Who brought you inside her?" Raven questioned grabbing Phoenix by the front of her shirt, inches away from her face.

"That foolish mortal Slade," Trigon replied.

"Why did he do this to her?" Raven questioned.

"To destroy you," Trigon replied.

Phoenix's eyes were glowing red then suddenly, fire shot out of them. Raven fell to the ground allowing Phoenix to escape her grasp. Robin took out his Bo staff charging towards her. She stopped him holding both ends of his Bo staff forcing him to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked struggling to push the staff away from his neck. "Sorry Robin Slade's orders," she replied. Starfire flew on her, causing her to roll off of Robin.

"Leave Robin alone!" Starfire yelled eye's glowing green.

"Oh yeah I forgot I can't hurt your boyfriend," Phoenix mocked smirking and eyes glowing red. She threw Starfire off her then suddenly Raven captured her with her magic.

"Eriak Sire Norm Aten!" Raven enchanted. Phoenix started to yell, her voice changing into Trigon's voice. Suddenly a light went around her making the shadowed black bird that disguised Trigon come out of her body and disintegrate. Phoenix fell on the floor unconscious. Raven went up to her laying a hand on her forehead.

"The curse is broken, she's free from Trigon's evil," Raven informed.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Positive, if there was anything left of him in her I would've noticed," Raven replied. Robin suddenly noticed an earpiece within Phoenix's ear. He grabbed it, destroying it within his hands.

"Let's get her in her room," Robin suggested. Cyborg picked her up from the floor.

"Nice work Raven," Robin complimented.

"Don't mention it," she replied finally heading off to bed.

_Back at the Lair_

"Phoenix do you read me?" Slade questioned. There was no response or signal.

"Looks like my plan has failed," the villain informed. "Time for plan B."

He looked at Red X who stood behind him.

"Here's the new plan and I require your assistance," the arch nemesis explained. Red X looked at him with narrowing eyes waiting for what was needed from him next.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Trapped by Torture**_

Phoenix felt weary; she could feel a hand stroking her hair. Suddenly, she opened her eyes seeing a blurred Robin at the side of her bed.

"Robin? What happened?" she asked, trying to sit up.

"Slade unleashed Trigon to go inside of you," Robin replied.

"All I remember is hearing a voice a dark voice that I've never heard before. It took over me and I couldn't control myself," Phoenix explained.

"Thank goodness Raven found a reverse affect to the spell," Robin commented.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"If we couldn't stop you, you would've maybe tried to killed us," Robin added. Phoenix was wide-eyed. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"This is going to be a long night," Robin commented rushing off into the main room.

"X is back and he's by the old warehouse by the docks," Cyborg informed and they rushed out of the way.

"How could Red X be making trouble twice in one night?" Robin asked as he rode his R-cycle down the street. Phoenix's mind started to remember was she done. She saw herself revive Red X back to the Tower.

She remained silent as they began to come closer towards the docks. They headed into the warehouse; it was empty with only boxes and crates. The titans gathered around looking around cautiously then suddenly their thief appeared from the shadows.

"Desperate for trouble aren't you," Robin commented.

"Hey the trouble has just begun," Red X informed. He instantly teleported behind Phoenix putting one arm around her neck, the other with X claws emerging with the tip by her neck.

"Don't struggle cutie, you just might get hurt," Red X warned as Phoenix struggled to breathe under his grip.

"Leave her alone!" Robin demanded charging him with his Bo staff.

"What's the matter kid? Worried I'd steal your girl?" Red X teased. Robin hit Red X in the head forcing him to let her go, but he quickly dodged Robin's last punch on the ground heading back towards Phoenix.

"You're coming with me," Red X informed grabbing her arm.

"Catch you later," he said to the titans disappearing with Phoenix without a single trace.

"What does he want with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know but we have to track him down before somebody gets hurt," Robin explained while he ran over to his R-cycle.

As Red X returned to Slade's lair, he grabbed Phoenix by the arm, revealing his X claw in one hand.

"Come on, Slade's waiting for us," he informed pushing her forward to the empty chamber. Slade waited there patiently for their return, watching one of the security cameras that watched around the docks. He turned his head slightly, as he heard the door close behind them.

"Ah, Phoenix, back so soon," he greeted calmly. "You may release her X."

Red X did what he was told pushing her in front of him. Phoenix stepped forward from the force, looking back at the thief in annoyance. She glared back at the masked villain that stood before her.

"So Phoenix you decided to betray me," Slade began. Suddenly, he threw a metal ball that instantly struck out four claws that wrapped around her upper torso. She gasped as soon as the claws came down upon her.

"I won't take failures," her enemy explained hitting her hard enough to get her flying towards the walls. Phoenix gasped from the blow as her body hit the walls. Her bruises healed instantly, but when they were healing, she still felt the intensity of pain.

"Your spell didn't last long Slade. They found a cure," she panted.

"It's a pity that didn't work out as planned. I rather enjoyed your obedience towards my orders," Slade informed with a disappointed tone. He pressed a control button causing the claws to shock her.

"Ah!" she yelled gasping for air.

"You know Phoenix I'll make you a deal that you can't refuse," Slade explained.

"Yeah right like I would really help the snake who taken away everything I loved," Phoenix commented in fury. Slade shocked her again. The burning started to get more intense upon her flesh.

"Now I'll give you a choice. Surrender now and be my apprentice to stop this torture. Or I shall destroy your friends if you dare to disagree with my orders," Slade explained.

"Why do you think I should believe you?" she questioned breathing heavily from the pain.

"Because my dear, I have the trigger," he replied holding up a control. "With this device it'll track down each titan and suck the life out of them just like what I did to you long ago…" he informed. "…And you know what kind of torture that is, don't you?"

Phoenix looked down at the ground remembering the enduring pain that she suffered when he began retrieving her powers into his own body.

"It's as if hell broke loose in your entire body. You wouldn't want that to happen to your friends now would you?" Slade asked. He knelt down next to her lifting up her chin.

"I can do it to you again Phoenix, you and your precious friends right now as we speak…Perhaps I shall give you a demonstration," he suggested revealing five screens locating each titan. Red X watched from behind with curiosity. Slade put his hand on Phoenix's head, his eyes glowing red. The pain in Phoenix's body was emerging once again; her burns from the shocks were revealing themselves upon her flesh.

Suddenly the titans could feel pain all around them. Robin fell off his R-cycle while Starfire and Raven fell from mid-air clasping to the ground. Cyborg struggled to stay on his feet, his mind scrambling. Beast Boy knelt next to him, his eyes closed tightly from the pain. They were all feeling what she was suffering. She watched on the screen seeing each of them on their knees gasping for breath. Red X was wide-eyed seeing her like this.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Patience my comrade," Slade replied.

"You're going to kill her," Red X commented anxiously.

"Trust me. It is going to work," Slade informed.

"Stop!" Phoenix demanded quietly. Slade took his hand off her, stopping the effect. Even though the torture had stopped, she could still feel the stinging and intense burning around her body.

"What was that my dear?" Slade asked kneeling in front of her.

"I…give in," she replied with tears in her eyes. Red X stared at her, his eyes shocked from her previous suffering.

"That's a good girl," Slade commented then stood at his feet.

"We start tomorrow," he informed walking away. He went to Red X giving him a container of zynothium.

"Good work. Our bargain is complete. Now I believe that I don't need your assistance any longer," Slade explained leaving him and Phoenix alone in the room.

Phoenix lay there on her knees in pain, watching the screens as she was imprisoned in the claws of the device. Red X looked at her as her eyes met his.

"Please…do something…" she begged with tears forming within her eyes. Red X stared at her for a moment, then walked away leaving her alone in the darkness of the room. She leaned against the wall crying.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized in a quiet tone, wishing her friends could hear her. But nothing heard her cry, it was only her who laid in the dark alone.

_Back at the Tower_

Robin was searching anxiously on the screens.

"Red X has to be around here somewhere. We have to find him as quickly as possible," he explained.

"I still don't understand why Red X wanted her," Cyborg pointed out.

"Man Phoenix gets the worst kind of luck, before you know it she could be battling herself," Beast Boy commented but Robin glared at him.

"Sorry dude…" Beast Boy apologized rubbing his neck from nervousness.

"Hey what about all that burning earlier on our way home? Was it just me who noticed something that weird?" the changeling asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it's gone," Robin pointed out.

"How are we going to find Red X if he keeps disappearing?" Raven asked.

"I believe I have found our way," Starfire replied pointing at the window. Red X was outside instantly jumping up to the roof.

"He's going to the roof, stop him before he gets away!" Robin ordered as they all ran up towards the roof. Red X was standing by the edge as the sun began to rise for the morning.

"What have you done with her?" Robin questioned as he charged thief, instantly pinning him to the ground.

"What have I done with who?" Red X asked.

"Don't play games with me, I'm not in the mood. Where's Phoenix?" Robin questioned demandingly.

"I didn't come here to fight kid. I came here to warn you," Red X replied.

"Warn us? About what?" Robin asked.

"Looks like Slade made a new apprentice," the thief replied.

"You brought her to Slade!" Robin yelled angrily. "What were you thinking?"

"It was worth my time, and I must say it was paid with a valuable price," Red X explained holding up a container in his hand. Starfire gasped. Robin was even madder than before.

"Tell me what you bargained for!" Robin said demandingly.

"Simple the girl to become his apprentice for zynothium," Red X explained. The masked boy wonder glared at him evilly.

"You care only for yourself, not anyone else," Robin commented.

"If I was that selfish why would I come to warn you?" Red X questioned. Robin stared at him for a moment then let him go. Both of them stood to their feet; the titans waited for an explanation.

"Slade tortured your friend until he could get her to surrender. Believe me it wasn't the most promising sight I've ever seen," Red X explained.

"So what have you come to warn us about?" Robin asked.

"That she has only surrendered to protect all of you, and that she'll do anything to obey Slade to distract him from hurting you," Red X replied. "He can torture her and you at the same time in the touch of a button."

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked.

"She wanted me to do something so I did," Red X explained. "And I'm not going to get myself involved with this any longer."

He was about to depart until a mechanical arm reached out to grab him.

"Oh no you don't," Cyborg said grabbing him by the cape.

"Hey! Let me go!" the thief demanded.

"You got her into this mess," Cyborg informed.

"Now you're going to find a way to get her out," Robin added.

"Or else…" Raven threatened her eyes glowing jet-black.

"Sorry but I'm no hero," Red X refused.

"Fine," Raven commented, her dark magic lifting the volleyball net and wrapping it around him even the poles.

"Let's see you try to get out of that," Beast Boy commented.

"All right let's go get Phoenix before it's too late," Robin ordered leaving Red X trapped there on the roof as they headed for Slade's lair where he was preparing for his next move against them.


	13. Chapter 13

_**It's Only the Beginning**_

The door opened into the pitch-black room that was starting to bring about an eerie silence, surrounding the presence that lied between the two of them. Phoenix lay hopeless, her back against the wall, still imprisoned by the clutches of the metal claws. Tearstains were dry against her face.

"Hello Phoenix, I hope you have enjoyed your stay last night," Slade commented kneeling in front of her. Phoenix glared at him with great dislike.

"It's time to start your training my dear," he informed pressing the center of the claw device, which held her captive. Slade helped her to her feet.

"Here hold this," he ordered handing her a disc. She looked at it curiously as she held it. A black phoenix icon was engraved in the center of the silver disc. Suddenly she heard a dark voice saying some incantation that seemed to become clearer and clearer.

_By the great phoenix lord Amun-Ra, I grant you the power of the dark phoenix to serve me and to obey my commands, _the mysterious voice enchanted. Suddenly blue flames surrounded her entirely. As the flames began to disappear around her, she came into view.

She had a silver icon near her neck that had the same pendant of the black phoenix. She wore a long sleeved blue under-armor shirt with silver metallic suit over top it. Black pants with tall black boots that had metal on the bottom of them. She wore silver and black gloves that left her fingers bare; on the top of her hands, the icon of the black phoenix shown. Her hair was straighter and slightly darker her eyes still remained the shade of grayish blue.

"How…?" Phoenix questioned in amazement.

"It's the dark phoenix pendant, whoever has the bloodline of the phoenix is allowed to wield it's dark magic. And I must say it looks like it worked rather excellent on you," Slade replied with a satisfied tone.

"This doesn't change anything," Phoenix informed.

"In time I believe it will," Slade disagreed. "Now let's start your training."

"Training for what?" Phoenix asked with little curiosity.

"To defeat the teen titans," Slade replied simply.

"In that case forget it. If I was training for anything it would be to defeat you," Phoenix explained threateningly. Slade punched her hard in the stomach causing her to fall on her knees.

"If you're going to be like that then I guess we'll have to do it the hard way," the master informed.

His eye was glowing red, placing his hand on her head as she was still trying to catch her breath from his blow. She suddenly felt the intense burning once again.

"Ah!" she gasped.

"Did you forget that your friends are feeling this too? They're going for the same torture that you are experiencing right now as we speak," Slade explained with a serious tone.

The titans were in the middle of the city, suddenly clasping to the ground.

"…Phoenix…she's being…tortured," Robin informed gasping for breath.

"Phoenix will have to wait…we need to worry about what's going to happen…to us," Cyborg explained.

"No…we must not give up," Starfire refused.

"Titans hang in there," Robin said as they all were on the ground feeling the intensity of this demented power. Suddenly the pain stopped almost as instantly as it came.

"What the…?" Beast Boy questioned as he felt no more burning in his body.

"Slade must've stopped. Phoenix had to have given up," Raven pointed out.

"We have to find them before they torture her until there's no energy left in her," Cyborg explained.

"Yeah and before Slade tortures us to death with her," Robin added.

Phoenix was breathing heavily, trying to catch any slight bit of air she could get into her lungs.

"Now, shall we begin?" Slade asked standing over her. She just glared at him with all hate and agony. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Now come and try to hit me," he ordered as Phoenix stood from her knees.

"With pleasure," she commented in a despised tone.

She tried to kick him on the side of his head, but he ducked underneath her blow hitting her hard in the stomach. She clutched onto her stomach feeling the pain rushing through her.

"That was a poor choice of attack. Shall we try again?" her coldhearted master asked as she glared at him.

She tripped him at his ankles causing him to fall to the ground. She formed a blue flame aiming for him. He rolled on the ground finally trying to get up. But by the time he was on one knee, a rushing blue flame caused him to fall back onto the hard, rough ground. She paused for a moment, but as the smoke was beginning to clear in the air, one of Slade's explosive energy discs came towards her. She was wide-eyed, quickly dodging it before it gotten close enough to hit its target.

Suddenly, Slade was behind her gripping onto her wrists, forcing her hands behind her back. Phoenix struggled at first but then stomped onto his foot. The hard metal that lay underneath her boot made the blow even harder that Slade could feel the force of her foot making him let go. She turned around punching him in the stomach, then instantly swung her fist underneath his chin. Slade tried to regain his balance, but Phoenix kicked him on the side of his head before he could regain his strength in time. He fell to the ground feeling deep intensity of the blows she had given to him.

"Very good my apprentice. Your anger is your strength and your skills are improving quickly," Slade explained rising from the ground.

"Anger is not only my strength, it's my enemy," Phoenix corrected.

"Indeed," Slade agreed. "Either way, your power will be of great use to me."

"I'm sure," she mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, the computer screens read 'INTURDER ALERT!' blinking in red. Slade went up to the computer turning on the security cameras. The titans were in the center of the lair.

"Ah, just in time," Slade commented satisfied. He typed a code calling his robotic troops into view.

"Go into the center chamber and destroy the teen titans," he ordered and the clones disappeared.

"As for you," Slade began turning towards Phoenix.

"I believe it's time to test your ability against them," he explained.

"Why can't I just test my abilities on you? You seemed to have enjoyed my progress," Phoenix asked sarcastically. He went over to her grabbing her throat.

"Because if you don't, I might as well just kill them now without any thoughts about it, destroying you along with them," Slade threatened. He let go of her as she looked at him with disgust starting off to the center chamber.

"He already destroyed me, and he is going to pay for it whether he likes it or not," she commented under her breath. She walked down the hallway, her mind in deep thought of revenge towards her so-called master.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fight Her or Help Her**_

"We should be close," Cyborg informed observing his tracking screen.

"Oh where could friend Phoenix have gone off to?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find her no matter what it takes," Robin replied.

"But what of Phoenix's return to the Tower the other night? What if she has the evil Trigon brought back into her soul?" Starfire questioned worriedly.

"Trigon can't be inside her. I would've sensed his presence by now," Raven replied.

"You know she's right," Beast Boy agreed with the dark haired gothic girl.

"Whatever's happened to her, be careful, you never know if it could be a trick," Cyborg explained cautiously.

Suddenly there was a shadow that lurked in front of them. Then another came into view. Slade bots appeared into view, surrounding them as they began to gather in the center of the main chamber.

"Slade must've spotted us," Robin informed. "Titans go!"

Cyborg began punching and blasting them away with everything he got, the changeling started throwing them with his gorilla hands then instantly began hitting them away with his elephant trunk.

"Dude! How many of these clones does Slade have?" Beast Boy exclaimed as he fought. Starfire was blasting the clones from above with her laser eyes along with her star bolts that made a great clearing in some areas.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven exclaimed lifting a large group of clones forcefully knocked them against the walls. Robin was hitting them with his Bo staff along with his fists and feet that backed them towards the ground.

"There's too many of them," Robin called out, and then Starfire lifted him up allowing him to do his air kick maneuver.

They knocked out a good number of clones. One of them jumped on top of Robin. Almost out of nowhere, a blue flame was seen, knocking off the clone off him, destroying it completely. The titans looked over as they battled the last amount of clones that remained. Phoenix was standing at the center entrance of the room. The titans stared at her in astonishment and question by her new appearance. But before they could say anything, the new apprentice made the first move.

"Pyroth Inferno Rattan!" she yelled forming a massive blue fire blast spread through the entire middle section of the chamber. A majority of the clones clasped from the flames as they were hit directly.

"Phoenix you're…" Beast Boy began, but then she glared an evil glare in her eyes.

"She's using dark magic," Raven informed as she flew off towards her blasting her dark energy at their enemy. "We can't trust her!"

The dark shield that formed around their new enemy tore from her blue flames. She charged the gothic girl in the air instantly shooting a flame in her direction. Raven dodged it allowing the flame to burst one of the security cameras along the wall. Raven elbowed her in the back causing her to clasp on the ground hard. Cyborg stood up trying to lay a punch on her while she remained on the cracked ground. Phoenix quickly moved away from his blow jumping onto the walls while Cyborg directed his sonic cannon towards her way. He kept on missing her as she leapt on the wall side to side; instead, he was hitting more security cameras that burst from the blast. Phoenix kicked Cyborg across the side of his head as she landed back onto the ground. He was knocked down to the ground.

The green rhino of Beast Boy charged her, but she leapt above him, making his sharp horn become caught within the cement wall. The last of the clones were destroyed, leaving their former friend to themselves. Robin caught her by his Bird-a-rang gun allowing the rope to wrap around her, stopping her in her tracks. But it wasn't strong enough to hold her for long; she burst out of the ropes launching a flame towards him but it slowly went upward. Robin quickly dodged it as it hit another security camera. Suddenly, about a dozen more clones came into the room. The rest of the titans were distracted by the charging troops. A clone came flying towards Robin and Phoenix.

"Phoenix! Look out!" Robin exclaimed grabbing her arm dragging her out of the way. They went behind a pile of metal crates. Robin suddenly gripped onto her wrists hard and put them behind her back forcefully.

"Phoenix why are you doing this?" Robin asked demandingly.

"For your own sake!" Phoenix replied.

"How do we know you're not lying like before?" Robin said. Phoenix got out of his grip turning around instantly gripping onto both of his arms, pinning him to the back end of the crates.

"I wouldn't do this for fun Robin!" she exclaimed angrily.

"It's either my life or yours," she explained grabbing his throat tightly. Robin gasped for air as he watched her arm retreat behind her as if to punch him. But suddenly, it went behind her with her flame going through one of the clones behind her breaking another security camera

Robin opened his eyes staring at her wide-eyed. The green eyed alien princess noticed her leader being held captive by her former friend. Her eyes glowed green in fury as she charged towards Phoenix. Starfire knocked her down instantly.

"Leave Robin alone!" Starfire exclaimed in fury forming a large star bolt in front of Phoenix.

Phoenix pushed her off her hearing another intruder alarm sound off. She looked out towards Raven who flew within the air.

_Raven! Get out of here now! _She exclaimed at her telepathically. Raven looked down at Phoenix in surprise.

_Go! _Phoenix demanded. Raven then slightly nodded in response gathering all of the titans in her dark raven form, flying away towards the Tower.

She watched as they departed from the area, quickly heading towards the main chamber where her master remained. The doors remained open, the shadowed outline of Slade stood with his arms behind his back, his eyes staring into the left over security cameras.

"I watched your performance and I say I'm rather impressed for your first time against the titans," he explained, his eyes facing hers.

"I believe they fled because they couldn't resist your dark power. It must've been exciting witnessing them experience your unique power," Slade commented in a satisfied tone. "Like I said you are of great use to me," he added putting a hand onto her shoulder. His apprentice just stared at him, as he stood before her, wondering if any of the titans would really be able to forgive her.

_Back at the Tower_

"Why did you take us away?" Robin exclaimed demanding for an explanation. Raven looked at him expressionless.

"Phoenix told me to," she replied simply.

"We could've helped her," Robin explained in frustration.

"How can she be trusted if she was willing to fight us?" Cyborg questioned curiously. "She nearly knocked me out."

"Yeah, and how do we know she's not under some evil demon trance again like with Trigon?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's not in a trance," Robin replied irritatingly. "If she was in a trance she would've destroyed us with any chance she got."

"The dark phoenix has driven you on her side! She cannot be trusted with this behavior! It is unacceptable!" Starfire exclaimed banging the counter with her fist.

"Star she's herself I know it," Robin disagreed.

"Lies! She has tricked you with the dark abilities of mind control!" Starfire yelled again.

"Starfire calm down!" Robin demanded. "Star if she was in a trance then she wouldn't have protected us from fighting more clones," he explained anxiously. Starfire remained silent for a minute. She started to remember when Phoenix was back with the titans. _I'm afraid of my powers Star…they're changing and I'm afraid of them becoming severe…I just hope it doesn't risk your lives, _Phoenix's voice explained in her mind.

"Star? You all right?" Cyborg asked.

"Hello? Earth to Starfire…" Beast Boy questioned waving his hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her train of thought.

"Forgive me…for I'm having a hard time believing that she is still our friend," Starfire apologized.

"She is Star, if she wasn't, she would've terminated us right from the spot without holding back," Raven explained.

"But even if we tried to help her it would be very hard to even get her out of there without Slade knowing it," Cyborg informed.

"Yeah especially with all of clone bots that attack at any moment for intruders," Beast Boy added.

"Maybe I can help," a voice suggested by the main door entrance. Red X was standing before them, his arms folded about his chest.

"Dude! How can we trust you if you sent Phoenix to Slade in the first place?" Beast Boy exclaimed in front of his face.

"Cause I helped Slade. I don't think he will suspect Red X help his new apprentice to escape," Red X replied.

"I thought you didn't want to get any more involved with this," Robin pointed out.

"Why not? Plus I can get into the place unnoticed rather than you," Red X explained. The titans looked at him silently for a moment in curiosity.

"All right," Robin approved. "We'll try tonight after the sun sets. Then you can sneak in and help her out."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Time for Escape**_

"You did well for your battles today. But you must rest for the day ahead…you never know what your mission will be for training," Slade explained as he and his apprentice returned to the main chamber. Phoenix was back in the clutches of the metal claw device. Her master kneeled in front of her lifting up her chin.

"I'm so glad you chose to stay my dear. Soon enough you'll think I'm your own father…" he explained as she glared into his eyes, her hope slowly fading within her.

"Have a good rest…you'll need it for tomorrow," he informed heading to the door facing her then departed from the room, locking the door, leaving his apprentice alone with the shadows that stood still around her.

She rested her head against the wall hearing only the eerie silence that filled the shadows of the room.

"There has to be some way to get out of Slade's hands," Phoenix thought aloud to herself.

"But if I leave he'll find me and he'll finish me off for good," she closed her eyes thinking hopelessly.

Suddenly she felt a presence; she immediately sat up looking around the room in alert. She heard something move turning to where the noise came from. She started to feel uneasy. She turned around slowly seeing a white mask right in front of her. She was startled instantly feeling the figure's hand over her mouth keeping her quiet.

"Whatever you do, don't scream," the figure explained becoming more visible in the light. Phoenix nodded in understanding. She stared at him noticing it was Red X. He let his hand off her mouth looking at her in the darkness.

"Red X?" she asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help," he replied observing the center disc of the metal claw device. He put one of his shocking X explosives on the disc.

"Hold still," he commanded, the center disc shocked from his weapon releasing the metal claws that wrapped around her.

Red X looked at her as Phoenix looked at him gratefully. He held his hand out in front of him.

"Come on let's get out of here," he suggested. Phoenix looked at him suspiciously.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" she asked.

"After what I saw Slade do to you? I'm not taking any chances on bringing you back to him," Red X replied. Phoenix detected no presence of dishonesty towards his answer.

"So you coming or not?" Red X asked holding out his hand. Phoenix smiled grabbing his hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Follow me," Red X commanded running off into the center chamber. Phoenix heard footsteps that didn't belong to either one of them. As soon as they reached the entrance of the center chamber, Phoenix ran ahead of Red X. He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulling her back. He covered her mouth to keep her silent. A clone opened the doors to the hallway; the thief grabbed Phoenix hiding her behind a crease in the wall. There were only two clones passing by for security. Phoenix noticed that he was counting from three to one with his fingers. Suddenly he threw out a rubber trap X towards the two clones making them caught in it together. Red X and Phoenix came into view in the hallway punching the masks of the decoys to break them for good. They started for the main entrance with great haste.

"Hurry before Slade sees us," Red X explained.

"I know a faster way," Phoenix commented forming her wings, grabbing him from in front flying towards the door. Suddenly, Slade appeared behind the doors of the main entrance causing Phoenix to freeze from going any further.

"Very clever my dear, but you're not leaving that easily," Slade explained pressing a button on his glove. Dozens of clones appeared from the alert signal surrounding. Red X pressed his teleport device on his belt allowing he and Phoenix vanish before the archenemy's eyes.

_So that's your game is it? Well I'll play along and I'll make you come back to me whether you like it or not, _the cold, anxious villain thought to himself, ordering his troops to depart to their positions in the rest of the chambers.

_---_

In the shadows of an alley by the docks, Red X appeared with Phoenix by his side.

"You all right?" Red X asked Phoenix's eyes looking into his.

"Yeah I'm all right. Thanks," she replied gratefully.

"Don't mention to it…I'm usually not the hero," Red X explained.

"Why did you help me?" Phoenix asked concerned.

"Hey, even I don't like seeing someone being hurt like that," the thief explained as she looked at him with curiosity. She suddenly hugged him; the thief's eyes widened in shock from the instant unexpected action.

"Thank you. You don't know how grateful I am for what you did," Phoenix explained letting him go.

"Don't mention it," he replied. They were silent for a moment in the darkness.

"You should get back to the titans before they think I broke promise of bringing you back," Red X suggested.

"All right," Phoenix agreed standing before him. "Later."

"Yeah, catch you later," Red X replied teleporting away from her presence. Phoenix looked down the alley for another moment, then made her way towards the tower that was only across the water.

The moon shown brightly upon her as the stars lit up across the night sky. Phoenix flew across the water heading for the lit T shaped Tower that rested away from the busy city. She landed upon the rocky shore allowing her wings to disappear behind her as she headed for the Tower. She walked up the steps hearing voices grow clearer within earshot.

"Do you assume the Red X's quest was successful?" Starfire asked.

"Don't know. For all we know both him and Phoenix could've been caught," Cyborg replied.

"All we can do is wait and hope for the best," Robin added.

"I still don't know why we trusted him to help Phoenix escape. Dude! He offered her for zynothium how can we trust him to bring her back and out of danger?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Phoenix was at the door at the end of the hallway.

"We had no choice, we had to do something for Phoenix's sake," Robin replied. Phoenix came out of the hallway and into the main room where all of the titans gathered in the center of the room. Starfire turned around noticing her presence.

"Friend Phoenix! Red X's quest has been successful!" she exclaimed joyfully causing the titans turned around as soon as Starfire exclaimed 'Phoenix' behind them. Phoenix looked at them smiling wearily.

"Welcome back," Robin greeted putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Dude! What's with the new look?" Beast Boy asked taking a good look around at her new appearance.

"I can't explain," Phoenix replied honestly remembering the day Slade made her as his apprentice with the mystical icon of the dark phoenix. Robin looked at her for a moment noticing some bruises left from the torture still trying to heal around her stomach that was stinging from the blows Slade had given her. Her eyes seemed duller from lack of sleep for the past three days. She was silent in front of them.

"Phoenix? Are you okay?" Cyborg asked seeing her silent, drained of exhaustion. She just looked at them not responding, her hope still seemed to be faded.

"You need rest. You don't look so well," Robin suggested. Phoenix nodded in response departing from the room.

She went through the empty hallway alone allowing her thoughts and memories play in her mind over and over again as if a bad dream. She stopped at her door opening it slowly; she went to her bed lying down weakly. She closed her eyes thinking deeply on her thoughts and nothing else. She fell asleep within the silence of the room.

Phoenix couldn't budge. She looked around the pitch-black surroundings, noticing Slade appear in front of her.

"So you thought you could've escaped me? A very poor choice my apprentice," he commented coldly. He went up to her punching her directly in the stomach, the pain burned throughout her body.

"Once you work for me Phoenix, you can't escape my grasp," Slade explained ramming his elbow hard against her back; she gasped for breath.

"You don't belong to the titans. You belong to me and I alone," he added picking her up by the neck.

"I made you my apprentice, you surrendered to obey every command and you thought you could escape me if you ran…" he informed gripping hard against her throat.

"…And you know what my dear? You can never escape me no matter how fast or far you run…I'll be right behind you to bring you back in my grasp."

His image suddenly vanished, dropping her to the ground leaving her in the pitch-black darkness.

Phoenix sat up looking around the room as if a ghost appeared her. It was around three o'clock in the morning. She clutched onto her stomach lifting her shirt slightly finding the large fist shaped bruise on her lower stomach. She shed a tear from the pain letting it land upon the wound.

"Gyethe Riyadh Helot," she whispered causing the bruise to slowly fade away. _I can't get away from him…he'll only haunt me physically and mentally, _she thought lying down on her back. She felt every blow that Slade gave her within her nightmare, wondering whether or not it was real. She looked at the icon on her gloves of the engraved dark phoenix. She rolled on her side her eyes looking around the room. The shadows were the only ones in the room with her lingering from the moon's rays. She closed her eyes trying to become captured by the grasp of sleep.

The next morning, Phoenix didn't wake up as early as the titans. She didn't sleep for three days and now the nightmare that awoke her the previous night. Cyborg and Beast Boy were making their Breakfast Explosion for the morning to celebrate Phoenix's return. Starfire joined them in the kitchen while Robin and Raven sat by the kitchen counter. Robin cradled his hand with his fist as Raven eyes focused on the words of her book. Starfire glanced over at her leader looking at him with concern.

"Robin is everything well?" she asked.

"Yeah…everything's fine," he replied simply.

After maybe a few minutes later Raven went to go check on Phoenix in her room. She was sitting upon her bed as Raven came in noticing her leaning her head against the wall as if she was going to fall back to sleep.

"Hey," Phoenix greeted, her eyes still closed not even looking at the gothic girl.

"Hi," Raven replied closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing…just seeing if you were feeling okay," Raven explained standing in front of the door.

"…I'm all right just exhausted," Phoenix replied wearily. Raven went up to her sitting by her feet as she leaned her head against the wall.

"Something's troubling you?" Raven asked. Phoenix finally opened her eyes looking towards her.

"I can't lie to you Rae, but I can't explain very well either," Phoenix replied. Raven looked at her remaining silent.

"Maybe you don't have to explain…" Raven began.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix questioned curiously

"If you let me…I could go into your mind and see everything for myself," Raven explained. Phoenix put her feet down off her bed sitting up next to her, her eyes glancing down towards the floor.

"…All right, but only if you think you can handle my memories," she sighed. Raven reached out her hand resting it upon Phoenix's shoulder.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven enchanted quietly; the room seemed to disintegrate from her concentration. Slade was in the room with Phoenix trapped into his metal claw device.

'_So you decided to disobey me…'_ the villain questioned hitting the image of Phoenix hard. Then suddenly within a quick second, Phoenix turned into her new appearance becoming tortured in his grasp.

'_Do you realize your friends are going through this too?' _Slade questioned as his apprentice bled from her burns that she received. All of the thoughts and memories of Phoenix with Slade for the past few days seemed to be of torture and imprisonment.

Raven finally saw Phoenix's dream she had the previous night then snapped out of concentration. She looked at her in shock as if a something horrific struck her.

"Raven I want you to promise me something…" Phoenix began.

"Do not tell anyone on what you saw in my mind unless it's urgent…it's my problem and I don't want anyone to get their lives involved," she explained. "My life and past already brought you in enough trouble."

Raven looked at her in protest but nodded in understanding. She levitated out of the room, leaving Phoenix alone in her room. She went into deep thought not knowing if she should get out of her room or try to get back to sleep. She laid back down on bed falling asleep almost instantly, not caring on what time of day it was. Her mind only thinking about her past, wondering if there was any way to get her friends out of this situation with the most unforgiving victim Slade.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Misunderstanding**_

Phoenix awoke from her slumber, examining her dark room. Her eyes glimmered from the light that appeared from the hallway as they searched around, her mind wandering into different thoughts. She finally rose from her bed, exiting her room walking down the hallway. She felt pain from her lower stomach, clutching it with her hand tightly as each step she took, made it more noticeable. She entered the main room, noticing the sun began to rise for the day.

The titans were scattered in different areas of the room: Robin was looking for information on the computer while Beast Boy lied down on the floor curled up as a green blood-hound napping. Raven sat on the couch reading a dark leather-bound book, her eyes absorbing word for word information. Starfire was keeping herself occupied, trying to cook something with the leftovers in the refrigerator. As for Cyborg, he was currently in his room, making some upgrades and fixing some damages that may have been caused from the previous battle.

Phoenix sat down on the couch beside Raven, leaning her head against the top of the couch. Raven glanced over at her companion curiously.

"Did you sleep any better?" she asked as she examined her companion's fatigue.

"Yes, at least last night I actually did fall asleep without another nightmare sneaking up on me," Phoenix replied in a rather tired tone. The green-eyed princess floated over to the two of them.

"Hello friend, you are feeling well yes?" Starfire asked with a smile of hope across her face.

"Yeah, thanks Star," Phoenix replied simply.

"Then you must celebrate you're good health with the treat of mushrooms, the zorkaberries, and dough of cookies," the alien girl suggested holding out a burn pizza-shaped pie with the mixed ingredients. Phoenix stared at it, recollecting the last substance she had eaten made by her hands. Robin saw the disgusted look upon their companion's face. He went by Starfire's side, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe later Star, she probably wants to eat breakfast first," Robin explained. Starfire smiled in agreement squeezing the inedible mixture within the fully stuffed refrigerator. Phoenix sighed in relief, not able to imagine the foul taste of the alien's nourishments.

"Thanks," she commented over to her leader as he watched the alien princess walk towards the kitchen.

"Don't mention it," he replied smiling a bit.

They sat in the main room, allowing the day to pass them without a second thought. In the afternoon, Phoenix remained on the roof, staring out towards the ocean that lay before her. She kept thinking of what Slade must be planning to get her back. She suddenly remembered how Red X helped her from his grasp.

_Why? _she questioned within her mind. The haunting memories of her past returned, seeing the last glimpse of her nemesis before she and the thief departed from his boundaries. It was mind boggling, for the background of the thief was uncertain. On the one hand he was a selfish thief that brought her into Slade's grasp in the first place; but on the other had, he came back, trying to find a way for her to escape as if it was all because of regret or sympathy.

_It couldn't be,_ Phoenix convinced herself. She was grateful for his return, but at the same time, she questioned it with great oddity. She sat there on the edge hugging her knees against her chest watching the sun, as it remained high above the horizon. Suddenly, she heard a _click_ from behind her.

She turned her head slightly, noticing Robin stand before her.

"Hey," he greeted as he made his way towards her.

"Hey," Phoenix responded in a soft voice. Robin sat beside her by the edge, his legs folded underneath him.

"You feeling alright? You've been up here for a while," he informed. Phoenix remained silent for a moment.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind lately," she replied still not glancing over towards him. Robin sort of looked away from her, allowing the silence occupy between them. Phoenix sort of glanced over towards him as he looked out towards the sea that lay before them.

"Robin?" Phoenix questioned as she stared over at the silent boy wonder. He didn't look over towards her, his mind occupied with thoughts of the past.

"I need to ask you something," his voice growing serious. Phoenix looked over at him with concern.

"What made you become Slade's apprentice?" he asked his eyes finding their way towards hers. Phoenix sat there silently for a moment remembering the haunting torture that she received while in the enemy's grasp.

"…He was intending to harm you. All of you," she began. "It's the pain that you felt a few days ago. That was me Robin. Somehow he was capable of reacting the same enchantment but with a stronger affect. I still try to figure out how my suffering would be handed down to each of you. I couldn't resist," she explained her voice softening.

"But why? Why did you give in?" Robin questioned in concern. Phoenix looked at him with great curiosity.

"Why did you?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" the leader responded.

"I saw an image of you with Slade as his apprentice a while ago. Your thoughts were directing towards my mind while we were on the roof that day. I saw you as Slade's apprentice," Phoenix explained recalling the image of himself in a metallic suit with the S carved upon his chest. Robin began to remember his fault of joining his archenemy in order to keep his friends alive.

"Slade made the first move, making us believe there was a machine that could stop time forever. But we found out it was an ambush, forming probes into our blood stream. The only way I could've kept the others from getting hurt was to join him and be his apprentice," Robin explained. Phoenix noticed his eyes narrowing from the thought; she went closer beside him lifting up his chin, motioning towards her. Her eyes stared into his as the sun was becoming dimmer within the sky.

"Why did you come back?" Robin asked recalling the day of her disappearance.

"Because I had a reason to come back. I had the titans by me, my friends," Phoenix responded with a small smile across her face. Robin put an arm around her shoulder, staring out at sea as the sun began to set for the evening.

"We're always here for you," Robin informed with a small smile in return. Suddenly, Phoenix could feel a presence nearby. She turned towards the entrance to the roof noticing the green-eyed alien princess stand in view. She looked rather bewildered and stunned, her mind boggling with rapid thoughts. After a moment, she was gone from sight, retreating to her room.

"Come on, let's go inside," Robin suggested rising to his feet with Phoenix following from behind.

As they walked down the hallway, they heard someone crying. They walked closer to the sound, noticing it was within Starfire's room; the door was wide open, the alien princess didn't bother closing it. Robin peeked in seeing her on her bed, clutching onto a pillow.

"Star?" he questioned, with Phoenix behind him. Starfire looked up spooked, not knowing there was a presence near.

"Go away please," she replied not looking at the concerned boy wonder.

"Why? Star what's wrong?" Robin asked anxiously, coming by her side.

"You were showing the _affection_ to friend Phoenix were you not?" the confused alien princess questioned, tears flowing from her eyes. Robin looked at her stunned.

"No, Star I-," Robin tried to explain but was stopped with her hand signaling for silence.

"Please, I do not wish to discuss this now. Please leave," she asked politely, leaving the poor boy wonder hopeless. He exited the room disappointedly, closing the door behind him. Phoenix looked at him with sympathy.

"She just needs some time alone," the leader explained without her questioning. She watched as he went to the main room blankly, worrying about his friend that needed some time alone. Phoenix entered into her room, feeling anxiety and sympathy towards her alien friend, whom was yet to understand the meanings of true affection.

_I will talk to her later and explain what really happened, _she thought as she sat on her bed in the empty room for the rest of the afternoon.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Conflict Over Girls**_

"Umm…not to be in your personal life but what just happened between you and Star?" Beast Boy asked noticing the boy wonder's depressed expression.

"…I don't want to talk about it," Robin replied his head cradled in his hand.

"C'mon buddy we're your friends and friends help especially with girl troubles," Beast Boy encouraged.

"I'm not telling you anything," Robin defended his arms crossed about his chest giving an irritated look.

"PLEASE!" the changeling begged as loudly. Robin's face turned red in annoyance. Raven appeared, knocking the changeling on the back of the head hard.

"OW! Rae what was that for?" Beast Boy asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You're starting to annoy me too," Raven commanded.

"But I want to know," Beast Boy whined.

"Just shut up and leave him alone," Raven demanded aggravatingly. Beast Boy retreated from the boy wonder, deciding to play video games with a disappointed look on his face. Robin thanked Raven for stopping the changeling's constant whining.

Phoenix was in her room sitting upon her bed; she heard the voices from down the hall into the main room. She started thinking about her alien friend that didn't seem to come out of her room all afternoon.

_I'll go talk to Star before this gets out of hand,_ she thought departing from of the room into the hallway. As she walked closer towards the alien princess's room, she heard soft sobbing behind the door. Phoenix knocked on the door slightly.

"Star?" she called out trying to get her attention.

"I do not wish to talk, please leave and let me be," Starfire replied behind the door.

"Star please let me explain," Phoenix begged suddenly the door burst open.

"There is nothing to discuss at this matter. I know what you're going to say. Now if you mind please leave," Starfire demanded closing the door. Phoenix stopped the door from closing any further with her body.

"Starfire if you don't want to talk…then just listen," she explained, trying to resist the strength, in which her alien friend was forcing upon her. She practically leaped into the room, the door closing behind her. Phoenix was on the ground catching her breath.

"Friend are you…?" Starfire questioned kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine," Phoenix replied getting to her feet. Starfire got to her feet, returning to the side of the bed, where she remained silent. Phoenix noticed her friend's cheeks that were covered with drying tearstains.

"Star can you please tell me what's bothering you?" she asked concerned.

"Why do you bother if my feelings are hurt?" Starfire asked with her head bowed down, tears reappearing in her eyes.

"Cause I'm your friend Star. I care about you as much as I care about the others," Phoenix replied. She went closer towards her, getting a good look at her troubled friend.

"If you are such a friend why did you take Robin away from me?" Starfire asked. "What?" Phoenix asked in confusion. She sighed putting a hand on her forehead thinking constantly.

"Look Star. You got it all wrong. I don't like Robin. Well I do but not in the way you think of it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Phoenix asked almost as if she were anxious. Starfire looked at her with a puzzled look.

"So you do not show the affection towards him?" she questioned trying to understand.

"No," Phoenix replied with an amused smile. "We're just close friends Star, just like you and me," she added. "Why were you so upset about it?"

Starfire thought for a moment.

"I believe I was afraid that he would not like me the same way," she explained.

"…Oh," Phoenix replied quietly to herself.

"Robin is brave and will be at your side no matter what the circumstances may be," the alien princess added recalling all the times he saved her from trouble.

"I never want to hurt you Star," Phoenix commented. Starfire nodded. Phoenix sat down on the bed, hugging her in comfort.

"I want you to know Star, that I never want to betray the trust between us. You are the only friends I have left in my life. I'll have nothing left if I don't have you or any of the titans without they're trust," she explained. Starfire then smiled hugging her friend with all her might.

"Oh friend it is an honor to have you with us once again," Starfire commented with a smile.

"…Thanks…" Phoenix replied gratefully trying to breathe under the pressure of her hug. Starfire released her from her grip, standing from her bed.

"Come let us celebrate for the forgiveness of friends," she suggested heading towards the door. Phoenix followed her smiling; the door opened with Robin about to knock on the door.

"Robin! How wonderful it is to see you!" Starfire exclaimed with joy. She threw herself on him hugging him. The boy wonder smiled at her instant action, blushing slightly.

"Glad to here you're feeling better. Look I'm…" Robin began sort of stunned.

"Apology accepted friend. Come let us celebrate for the gift of forgiveness!" Starfire explained roaming down the hallway to the main room humming a cheerful tune. Robin watched as Starfire floated down the hallway smiling in relief. He looked over at Phoenix who was still in front of Starfire's door.

"What did you do?" Robin asked concerned.

"Talked to her and just did whatever a true friend might do," Phoenix replied. Robin smiled at her hugging her.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. Phoenix returned the hug.

"C'mon lets go celebrate with Star before she starts without us," Phoenix suggested heading off to the main room were Star was making a sort of odd-looking cake for the celebration.

"You must try some of the bitterness of zorkaberries," Starfire suggested holding a large slice of what cake.

"I think I would rather have something with flavor in it thanks," Phoenix replied trying to back away. Cyborg went next to Starfire with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Star can I see that?" Cyborg asked pointing at the slice of cake and the fork stuck within it. The alien princess smiled handing it over to him with joyfully. He stuck the fork deeply within the large slice of cake grinning evilly.

"Come on Phoenix you know you want some," he teased holding out the fork at her.

"No really thanks," Phoenix protested her hands waving in front of her. Cyborg had walked closer to her.

"C'mon try it," he commanded with a light teasing tone putting it right in front of her face.

"Cy quit it," Phoenix demanded; Beast Boy came behind her starting to tickle her.

"C'mon Phoenix you know you want to," Beast Boy explained smiling while he tickled her underneath her arms.

"Haha…quit it…" she demanded laughing hysterically.

"Tickle fight!" Cyborg exclaimed dropping the piece of cake, helping Beast Boy tickle their helpless friend that lay on the floor. Now she was laughing so much she was practically suffocating.

"Tell me, what is the purpose of the tickle?" Starfire asked Robin as they watched Beast Boy, Cyborg and Phoenix laughing.

"It's to make you laugh," Robin replied.

"Like this?" Starfire asked starting to tickle Robin underneath his arms. He started laughing. Starfire smiled from his constant laughing.

"Oh how much fun this is," she commented smiling ticking her leader more.

"Star…haha," Robin tried to say, finding it hard to breathe over the condition of laughing.

The gothic girl stood aside watching her companions as they all were on the floor laughing their heads off.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of idiots," she commented then everyone stopped looking directly at her. Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned toppling over her tickling her like crazy. She was laughing hysterically. Phoenix was laughing her companions as she saw for the first time, the silent gothic girl suddenly laugh.

"All right, all right that's enough," Phoenix informed pulling Cyborg and Beast Boy back.

"Awww man," Beast Boy complained.

"We were just getting started," Cyborg informed in the same disappointed tone as Beast Boy. Phoenix let go of them helping Raven up from the floor.

"Thanks," Raven said gratefully. "Can we please give it a rest now?"

"I'm still up with some energy," Beast Boy replied.

"Do you have enough energy to run?" Raven asked.

"Maybe why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Cause you better start running for toppling me to the floor," Raven replied threateningly.

"I got a better idea," Cyborg informed searching in the fridge.

"STINK BOMB!" he yelled then everyone scattered. Cyborg threw it at Beast Boy who got nailed right in the head. Raven picked it up heading after Cyborg.

"Whoa Raven take it easy now," Cyborg commented running down the hallway. Direct hit in the face as he turned around.

"Who's laughing now?" Raven asked smirking then suddenly the stink bomb came in her direction hitting her in the stomach.

"I am victorious," Starfire cheered noticing Raven on the floor.

"Not yet," Robin disagreed picking up the stink bomb going after her as she began to flee.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled laughing as he caught up to her. He threw the disgusting ball, hitting her directly.

"Gotcha," Robin commented smiling. Phoenix came up to the alien princess, helping her up. She picked up the stink bomb whispering something to Starfire that Robin couldn't hear. Phoenix gave half of the stink bomb to Starfire then they both looked at Robin smirking in revenge.

"Uh-oh," Robin commented starting to run down the hallway as fast as he could. Phoenix and Starfire flew after him.

"You're not getting away that easily," Phoenix commented as she and Starfire split up in different directions within the hallways. Phoenix was catching up to Robin as he hit a center hallway noticing Starfire in front of him. Now he was in trouble. The two girls threw their stink bombs hitting Robin on both sides. Robin fell to the ground covered in the slimy portions of the stink bomb. The two of them gave each other a high five for the victory.

"Nice shot," Phoenix commented smiling.

"I agree, we are victorious!" Starfire exclaimed in excitement.

"Okay now that we got the 'get Robin with the stink bomb' over with, can you help me over here?" Robin asked with the two of them hoisting him to his feet.

"Thanks," Robin replied gratefully.

"I shall clean up from the stench of the stink bomb," Starfire explained floating off into the shower. Robin looked at Phoenix smirking.

"What?" Phoenix asked then Robin suddenly threw some of the stink bomb at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"There now we're even," the boy wonder explained with a smile.

They headed back to the main room while Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were on the couch. Cyborg was surprisingly eating some more of Starfire's bitter celebration cake. The three of them were flopped on the couch exhausted. The sun was gone, the moon shown in the dark sky. After maybe for about five more minutes Starfire was out of the shower dressed and clean.

"I am free from the filth of the bomb," Starfire informed gladly.

"I got dibs on the shower," Beast Boy commented with Cyborg and Raven running after him. Raven stood in front of the door glaring at them.

"Let me take a shower first before I pound your head for hitting me with that thing in the first place," Raven threatened entering into the bathroom, slamming the door in their faces.

"Aww man!" Beast Boy complained the two of them going back to the main room. The evening seemed to grow longer each moment. Beast Boy kept on looking up at the clock to figure out how long Raven had been in the bathroom. Cyborg went into his room after about ten minutes of waiting.

"The enjoyment of the tickle and the fun games of the stink bomb has exhausted me so," Starfire commented lying on the couch. Finally Raven came into the main room.

"All right I'm going in now no exceptions," Beast Boy explained running to the bathroom while slamming the door behind him.

After maybe about a few more minutes Robin went into the shower as soon as the wet changeling returned. Starfire was lying on the couch, her head hanging over the side, while Phoenix and the silent gothic girl sat together.

"So Raven, what exactly do you read?" Phoenix asked never truly knowing what the dark black bound books were revealing. Raven glanced her eyes away from her book towards her curious companion.

"Nothing special just dark legends, ways I could increase my dark magic and things of that sort," Raven replied as if it were no big deal at all. Phoenix looked at her.

"That's cool," she commented while Raven gazed her eyes back into the book. Suddenly Phoenix sensed something. Something or someone was outside in the shadows when the night started to touch the end of the horizon. As almost instantly as it came it disappeared from her thought.

"Phoenix you okay?" Raven questioned noticing her concentrated look. Phoenix put her hand on her forehead nodding in reply. Robin came back into the main room a few moments later.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" Robin asked sitting on the couch next to Starfire.

"Nope, but I'm going to take a shower to get this mess off that you gave me with that stink bomb," Phoenix replied smiling heading towards the bathroom. She took a shower to get the nasty stink off her and went back into her room getting dressed. She looked at her clothes and realized that they were clean. They didn't smell at all and they looked like they haven't been damaged the whole time she wore them. She slipped on her shirt and pants, then stared at her uncommon armor. She lied down on her bed, examining the phoenix pendant within her hands.

_Am I the innocent and dark phoenix now?_ She questioned, but then shook her head in disbelief. She placed her armor on the table beside her, lying on her side and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wounds of Sorrow**_

Later that night, Phoenix awoke from her slumber. She decided to head to the main room to get something to drink. She entered the dark, vacant room searching for a bottle of water in the fridge. She grabbed one, taking a few gulps of the clear fluid. She walked out towards the windows staring out into the dark, starry sky with a small crescent of the moon overhead. She started wondering what the mischievous Red X was doing right at the moment. She glanced at the super computer in curiosity.

_I wonder…_ she thought to herself, moving towards the shut down computer. She turned on the monitor allowing the screen to show up in a matter of seconds. She searched the screen, clicking on a file of profiles of villains that they previously encountered. A list of names showed upon the screen. She scrolled down finding Red X near the bottom of the list. She clicked on his name, allowing the screen pop up with the thief's profile. She glanced at it for a moment, but then looked away.

She decided to let his criminal records slide from her mind. _All that counts is he saved my life,_ she thought closing the profile. She shut down the computer, walking away from the main room. But something stopped her in her tracks, a voice.

"Phoenix…" it called out in a soft tone. Phoenix stopped, a chill running down her spine. She prayed that the voice disappeared from her; but it called out again, forcing her to turn around, cautious and alert. She found nothing behind her; her breathing became heavy against her chest. Suddenly, the large screen TV shown an image of her haunting master.

"Hello my dear, I've been waiting for you," Slade informed in his smooth tone. Phoenix instantly backed away, starting to run down the hall in horror.

"You can run all you want Phoenix but you will never hide from me," the villain explained, appearing near the end of the hall. She instantly turned to her room, opening it, then slamming the door instantly, and locking it tight. She stood in the dark room, praying that he was gone.

Suddenly, she felt herself bump into something as she backed away from the door. She turned in horror, meeting the face of her former master.

"Do you really think you could get away from me?" he questioned grabbing her throat raising her off the ground. She struggled to breathe under his grip.

"You will pay the consequences for escaping me," he said, his voice in a very stern tone.

Suddenly, his eyes were glowing red making his apprentice feel the life being sucked out of her. In only a few moments, Phoenix was released from his grip hitting the floor. She felt her throat; feeling bruises from her enemy's grip.

Suddenly she awoke, rising in bed in full alert. She saw nothing in the room, realizing it was a dream. She exhaled in relief, putting a hand over her eyes. She started to cry, feeling the loss of hope of ever escaping the clutches of this murderer. Tears swept lightly down her cheeks as she hugged her knees, recalling every horrific memory and nightmare that haunted her. When the tears swam down her face, she suddenly felt pain. Not mental pain, but physical pain. She wiped the tears off her face, spreading the watery substance on her fingers and palms. Unexpectedly, she felt stinging in her hands; she looked at her hands noticing scratches and blood spread across them.

"What the…?" Phoenix questioned in terror and shock. She moved over on her bed, putting on her boots on quickly, while grabbing her gloves. She headed straight for the bathroom looking desperately for something to cover up the wounds. She finally found cast cloth so she quickly wrapped it around both of her hands. Suddenly, Raven came out of her room hearing the water running with Phoenix in the bathroom struggling to cover her wounded hands. Raven went up to her with concern.

"Phoenix? What are you…?" Raven began to question but gasped. The blood-covered cloth around Phoenix's hands; the frightened girl was so distracted from her injury that she didn't realize her gothic companion stood beside her. She nearly jumped seeing Raven stand before her, staring her down in great shock in her eyes. Phoenix looked in the mirror horror struck. Her burns from Slade's claw device had appeared upon her face and neck. She lifted up her sleeves finding more burns and bruises. Raven looked at her with great anxiety.

"What happened?" she asked as Phoenix rapidly wrapped her other hand with the cast cloth feverishly.

"I don't know I just cried and…this happened," Phoenix gasped pulling on her silver gloves. She noticed her icon glowing red on her neck and hands.

"The dark phoenix isn't healing, it's hurting," Phoenix commented her breathing becoming faster.

"I have to get out of here. No one else can see me like this," she explained rushing back into her room. Raven followed her companion, her eyes widened in concern.

"But where will you go? What about the others?" Raven asked standing by her door. Phoenix threw on her black cloak heading upstairs to the roof.

"I'm going to find some answers by Slade," Phoenix replied.

"But what about the others?" Raven asked.

"Tell them I won't be back for a while," Phoenix replied as she reached the outside air.

"Wait!" Raven ordered, causing Phoenix to stop in her tracks. "What will I tell the titans?"

Phoenix sighed, turning back towards her.

"Just tell the them the truth. Tell them I'm sorry for getting them into this," Phoenix explained.

"Good bye Raven," she said. She went up to her hugging her in sorrow.

"Phoenix please don't go, you might risk your life away if you turn back to Slade," Raven explained. Suddenly she saw the nightmare from that night with Slade grasping her neck.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take that risk," Phoenix refused let go of her walking towards the edge.

"Don't be surprised if I don't come back," Phoenix commented looking back at the troubled gothic girl.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked worriedly.

"This life is just another nightmare to me…I might just as well disappear like I did in the past, no one will know that I existed," Phoenix replied.

"But we will know. I'll know," Raven informed. Phoenix put her hood up smiling underneath the shadow of the hood.

"Well that's one of the ways to bring me back to this world," Phoenix informed.

"See you Raven," she said stepping off the edge of the roof.

"Wait!" Raven called out running over towards the edge, finding only a small black bird fly off into the moonlight. The gothic girl was in shock running back into the locking herself in her room. She was on her bed meditating waiting for the coming morning when she will tell the titans that their companion had departed from the Tower, disappearing out into the city, heading for her path towards wounds and torture and will soon in the clutches of Slade.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Alone in the Shadows**_

The silence of the night overwhelmed the troubled girl as she flew off throughout the heart of the city. She was only recognized as a black bird throughout the shadows of the night sky; she flown for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes into nine in the evening.

She was exhausted her mind was vague with various emotions; finally overhead, she noticed the old building site, the same site she found out about Slade being the one who murdered her father, the same place where she met the mischievous Red X for the first time.

Phoenix landed upon one of the support beams that were a part of the second story construction. She transformed to her normal, human state, her cloak hiding her image within the darkness. The moonlight reflected off her dark cloak; the wind was blowing softly, but it could not suppress the eerie silence that seemed to enclose upon her.

The fowl memories of the past seemed to occupy her mind with an intense anxiety along with the silence surrounding her. She revealed her bloody bandaged hands, along with the burned flesh that remained scarred across her arms Suddenly, she felt a near; she hesitated, not wanting to be seen by another. She fled to an alley close by, looking out towards the construction site seeing no sign of anyone. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she nearly jumped in shock, turning around instantly.

"Phoenix?" questioned the voice of the shadowed figure. Phoenix seemed to recognize the voice. She formed a blue flame from her hands, revealing the stranger's face. Red X stood before her in the shadows.

"Red X?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. I thought you were with the titans," Red X informed. Phoenix looked at him.

"I was but…" she began sort of hesitating.

"What?" Red X asked surprisingly curious.

"…Nothing," she replied simply.

"So what are you doing out here if you're not with the titans?" the thief asked.

"I have to find Slade," she replied.

"Weren't you trying to get away from him?" the thief questioned recalling the escape two nights ago.

"I need to know some answers," Phoenix replied.

The flame that she formed seemed to be growing hotter and hotter in her hand. She felt stinging and burning with her hand.

"Ah!" Phoenix gasped extinguishing the flame. She was on her knees pulling off her glove; there was a burnt mark in the center of her hand between the dried blood and scratches around it. The thief knelt beside her on one knee, noticing her injuries.

"I thought you were able to heal yourself," he recalled.

"I am…I mean…I was," Phoenix replied touching the burnt skin with the tips of her fingers.

"I think the emotions effect the power of the phoenix tears. Instead of healing…they torture," she sighed in a hushed voice pulling the glove over her hand.

"I've seen Slade's body guards around the city. I think he's looking for his apprentice," the thief warned.

"Oh don't worry he'll see his apprentice soon enough," Phoenix commented. She looked over at X curiously. "I might need your help…"

_Back at the Tower…_

Raven was getting anxious to finding out about where Phoenix could be going to meet Slade. She meditated in deep concentration; she saw Slade then instantly heard someone screaming in agony.

"I know it hurts my dear but it'll be over soon enough," the archenemy informed coldly. A dark magic seemed to have swept over him making him stronger than before. Raven looked around noticing her companion lay there, her body tense, gasping for breath.

"No…" Raven whispered running up to Phoenix. She wasn't breathing, the soul of the dark phoenix released from her. Her eyes closed, her body lifeless upon the ground. Slade absorbed the energy from the shadowed phoenix becoming stronger.

"No mercy on the titans and this city will be mine," the villain explained in a serious, satisfied tone.

"NOO!" Raven screamed snapping out of meditation, her expression terrified, her breathing becoming heavier.

"He's going to kill her," Raven whispered to herself her eyes meeting the floor. She hopped of her bed heading towards the roof as quickly as she could. She flew off into the darkness going off into the city.

"I've got to find her before she gets hurt," she said searching anxiously for Phoenix's presence. She searched all night for her until it was nearly dawn. As soon as the sun met underneath the horizon, she flew back to the Tower in great haste, knowing that the team would have awakened at this hour. She landed upon the rocky shoreline, running up the stairs towards the main room.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games while Robin was flipping through an old magazine. Starfire was in the kitchen humming a cheerful tune while trying to make pancakes for breakfast. Raven came into the room breathless.

"Hey Rae sleep well?" Cyborg asked cheerfully.

"I didn't sleep, I was up all night in the city," Raven replied walking over to the center of the room.

"Why did you wish to wander in the city while it is dark?" Starfire questioned overhearing her reply.

"Aww man you went to one of those night clubs didn't you! Why didn't you bring _me_?" Beast Boy whined.

"I didn't go to the city at night to party. I was looking for Phoenix," the gothic girl replied in a stern tone.

"What are you talking about? Phoenix was here with us last night," Robin informed. Raven grabbed him by the arm dragging him down the hallway.

"Hey! Raven what are you doing?" Robin exclaimed with the others following curiously from behind. Raven opened the door to Phoenix's room forcing the boy wonder into the vacant room.

"Look around, you don't see Phoenix do you?" Raven asked rather irritated.

"What the…?" Robin questioned stunned as he searched into the empty room.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"If I known that I wouldn't have been looking for her," Raven replied coldly at him.

"Dude why'd she leave? She seemed fine earlier," Beast Boy asked curiously. Raven sighed recalling Phoenix's request on telling the others the truth.

"Look, she didn't want you guys to know 'til now but she was being tortured. Nightmares of Slade caused her to be harmed by affecting her healing powers to cause suffering instead of her normal healing. It happened last night before she left the Tower," the gothic girl explained in all seriousness.

"How long did you know this?" Robin asked demandingly.

"A while, she told me to keep it a secret from any of you. She didn't want to worry you," Raven replied.

"If you really want to know what she went through, I'll show you right now," she explained her eyes shown pitch-black. She placed her hand on her leader's forehead.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she enchanted causing Robin to see every nightmare Raven had seen for herself, along with the recent accident that occurred last night and Phoenix's time with Slade as his apprentice. Finally it blackened, Raven retrieving her hand as the boy wonder jumped back from the effect.

"What was that?" Robin asked astonished by the memories. Raven was silent for a moment.

"It was everything she saw in her mind at night and everything she witnessed with Slade as her master. She left looking for explanations from Slade. We have to find her before she gets into severe danger," Raven explained leaving the room. Robin was silent not knowing what to think or say.

"Umm…do any of y'all know what's going on here?" Cyborg asked.

"I believe I am as questionable as you," Starfire agreed with him.

"Dude you okay?" Beast Boy asked seeing Robin almost stunned.

"Robin?" Starfire called walking up to him.

"…We have to find her, before something happens, something dangerous."


	20. Chapter 20

_**Revealing All the Answers**_

The titans gathered in the main room, watching the massive TV screen as Cyborg rapidly typed on the super computer. Multiple screens shown up, revealing the different areas of Jump City.

"I can't seem to find anything or anyone on the security cameras," Cyborg informed.

"You probably won't. She can blend in a lot easier in the night now. She turns into a black bird and wouldn't want to be seen," Raven pointed out pulling her hood up. "I'm going to go look for her, whether your coming or not."

"I'll stay here and search on the security cameras. I'll report to y'all if I see anything," Cyborg informed.

"I'm coming with you Rae," Beast Boy called out catching up to her. "Phoenix was as much of a friend to me as you."

"I shall search by the docks. Perhaps she will be hiding within the warehouses," Starfire commented wandering out of the room.

"Aren't you going Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"…Yeah I'll go with Starfire," Robin replied departing from the room with the alien princess. Raven and Beast Boy flew to the center of the city; they landed on the top of one of the buildings to see if they could notice any trace of Phoenix.

"I'm going to check the park," Beast Boy informed.

"All right I'll still look around here," Raven explained looking around the edge of the roof.

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself? You seemed a little strange lately…well you know what I mean," Beast Boy explained a little concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just want to find Phoenix before she gets hurt," Raven replied.

"I'll call you if I see anything," Beast Boy commented then flew off to the park, leaving the gothic companion alone.

_Why did you go?_ Raven thought anxiously flying off, beginning the search all around the city.

_Near the Boundaries of Slade's Lair…_

Phoenix transformed into her black phoenix form as she and Red X headed towards Slade's destination. As they approached closer to their destination, they became more cautious, even if it was broad daylight. As soon as they had reached the entrance, Phoenix transformed to her original human form, hiding against the door across from the thief. Red X looked over at the door spotting two of Slade's guards standing on duty.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Positive," Phoenix replied from under her hood.

She went out towards the guards coming into view. The guards exchanged looks towards one another for a moment. But before they could react, Phoenix came right up in front of them punching them directly in the mask with her flame-covered fists. She waved Red X to follow as she entered in the boundaries of Slade's lair. She took off her hood looking around in alert with the thief close behind. Suddenly two other guards appeared from the other side of the hall. Red X threw an explosive at them while Phoenix ignited it with her blue flames causing it to burst as a faster time. Red X grabbed her taking her behind one of the intersections in the wall; there was a huge blast with a massive cloud of smoke coming from the guard's direction. The mischievous thief glanced over noticing both of the decoys were destroyed, pieces burning everywhere.

"Come on," Red X commanded as they went off into the main chamber where the enemy Slade stood watching his security cameras.

"Good she's coming to me," he commented with satisfaction. The door burst open revealing his former apprentice along with the thief following close behind as they entered the room. The machinery and supercomputer remained as Phoenix remembered; she looked over at the large screens, noticing Slade.

"Ah Phoenix, happy to see you decided to return," he commented walking up to her slowly, his arms behind his back. He noticed his previous assistant linger behind his apprentice. "Red X? My, my, am I up for a most exciting visit."

Phoenix glared at him in disgust.

"I didn't come back to be you're apprentice…I want to know what you did to me," she explained frustrated.

"By whatever do you mean my dear?" Slade asked. Phoenix pulled off her gloves revealing her bloodstained hands.

"What is happening to me? Why can't I heal myself?" Phoenix asked demandingly.

"Your healing is only torture as long as you wield the power of the dark phoenix," Slade said.

"But when did it start hurting?" Phoenix asked.

"It develops rapidly during time. I believe the hurting memories of your past must have triggered the power of the tears to what you are truly feeling," Slade replied.

"I believe I also triggered it to lead you back to me…to find answers," he added holding up one of the phoenix icons on his finger that formed sort of like a ring. Phoenix glared at him with hatred running through her body.

"I sense anger, are you feeling all right my dear?" Slade asked coldly. Red X was starting to keep his distance between himself and Phoenix. Her eyes started to glow almost instantly.

"I know what you went through to get you here. You were full of haunted, affliction and anguish," Slade began starting to circle around her. "I believe it was I who lead you hear. I found a way to linger into you mind while you sleep. You will never get away from me. You chose to stay with me as my apprentice so I'm keeping it that way."

"Sorry I don't think I'm going to keep that promise," Phoenix informed glaring at him.

"No? Then what was the purpose of running away? I thought you liked the titans…" he pointed out.

"I do. If I'm running away from anyone, it'll be you," Phoenix replied sternly.

"I believe you would be much better without them. They have no use for you," he explained. "You have a power so rare, so incredible that it is nearly a burden. That is why I wish to expand that power. To help you wield it."

She turned around angrily at him forcing him to the ground.

"Liar! All you want from me is to let me do your work for you and destroy my friends! I'm not going to let that happen," she exclaimed throwing him to the wall hitting his back against it hard.

"That's it Phoenix, allow your anger to be your power and strength. Let it do the work for you," Slade explained rising from the ground. Phoenix glared at him trying to settle her emotions.

"I don't have time for this," she commented making her way towards the door. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and it wouldn't budge.

"On the contrary you do cause as soon as you enter in my presence and serve me…there's no turning back," Slade explained throwing one of the metal claw devices at her trapping her upper body. She was now more irritated then ever. Phoenix broke out of the device running towards him in fury.

"You're going to have to think of something else to keep me captive," she explained as she began to charge him.

"I already have," Slade informed coolly, holding out the ring towards her. It started to glow blue; suddenly Phoenix couldn't move at all. She was imprisoned in this force of energy that seemed unbreakable. Red X was wide eyed starting to make a run for the next exit. Slade launched one of his metal claw devices at him stopping the thief right in his tracks. He struggled to break free but the claws only gripped him tighter around his upper torso.

"Not so clever now are you X?" the villain questioned coldly. Phoenix was in the air struggling to move any inch of her body.

"Please don't struggle my dear, you might hurt yourself," he informed, his ring starting to glow red. Phoenix's wounds were starting to spread about her body; the pain became more severe than she ever felt in her whole life. Almost instantly, she fell to the ground hard on her stomach, the torture of the ring ceased to continue. She started to shed tears, but it only made it worst. Blood was dripping down her face her flesh turning pale.

"You must rest now my apprentice. For tomorrow will be a fresh start for you," Slade explained exiting the room leaving her with Red X, locking all the exits. There were only shadows that accompanied the two prisoners. The suffering apprentice knelt on the floor, feeling as if her entire body was enduring a great hell within her.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Help for Another**_

"Any sign of Phoenix?" Raven questioned anxiously as she held up her communicator. They have been searching since dawn, now the breaking point of dusk came swiftly over them.

"Nope nothing," Cyborg replied.

"We have not succeeded in finding our friend either," Starfire added.

"Same here," Beast Boy agreed.

"There's been no sign of her around the whole city…where could she be?" Robin asked.

"I don't know y'all but why don't we all get a rest for tonight. We'll search for her tomorrow," Cyborg suggested.

"Right we'll see you back at the Tower," Robin agreed.

"Gotcha," Cyborg replied turning off his transmission.

Raven closed her communicator up meeting up with Beast Boy at the park before heading to the Tower. The gothic companion remained silent as she and the changeling headed home.

"Umm…you feeling okay Raven?" Beast Boy asked rather concerned as her silence began to grow between them.

"No I'm not…I'm worried about Phoenix, I think something bad is going to happen to her if we don't find her soon," she replied rather hesitantly. They landed on the roof of the Tower heading inside to meet the others.

"Hey Rae I'm sorry that Phoenix is lost. I'd want her back as much as you do. But don't give up yet, we'll find her," Beast Boy comforted as they walked down the hall towards the main room. Everyone else returned from their search; Cyborg typed quickly on the computer.

"I don't know she could be? We looked everywhere," Robin explained starting to feel anxiety within him.

"Maybe not," Cyborg pointed out. "There could be like an underground lair that Slade has we never seen before."

"Wherever she is we have to search later. I don't think we'll have enough energy to look the whole night," Robin informed.

"All right y'all let's get some shuteye," Cyborg announced activating the lockdown security system for the night. The titans all departed into their rooms. Raven appeared in front of Robin's door, knocking it slightly.

"Come in," a voice replied from behind the door allowing her to enter. The boy wonder was standing over desk that was piled with articles and papers. He looked over at his gothic companion as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey, what's up?" Robin asked rather curiously.

"I'm just seeing how you're doing," Raven replied walking up to him.

"I'll be fine, it's just…" he paused sighing. "I just don't understand why Phoenix didn't tell us about her problems earlier."

"Robin, you did the same to us remember? You didn't inform of us that you were Red X, or when you were Slade's apprentice. She left to get answers from him as you did in the past," Raven explained putting a hand upon her leader's shoulder. Robin looked at her with narrowing eyes.

"What I did back then was a mistake," he informed in a stern voice looking away from her. She forced him to face her, her eyes narrowing.

"That's why we must find her."

_Back in Slade's Lair_

"Hold still I'll get you out of this," Phoenix informed quietly within the shadows. She was tinkering with the metal claw device imprisoning the thief, trying to free him. She formed a small blue flame in around her fist punching the center disc, causing it to release Red X from its grasp.

"Thanks," he commented brushing himself off.

"Don't mention it," Phoenix replied in a hushed voice. She walked around the large room that imprisoned them.

"So how do we get out of here?" the thief questioned as he watched linger around the room; she did not look at him. All he saw was the back of her dark cloak in the moonlight.

"We can't get out," Phoenix replied in a hopeless expression.

"How do you know?" Red X asked. Phoenix formed a large blue flame, towards the thief. His eyes widened jumping out of the way, causing the flame to miss him, hitting the door. There wasn't even a scratch or dent against the metal.

"Slade was obviously clever about his security," she informed clutching her hand, which was burning from forming the flame.

"You all right?" Red X asked, but she did not answer him. She took off her cloak and went towards the wall he was leaning on. She punched it hard in frustration then finally leaned next to him.

"I've never seemed all right. Nightmares of my past, strange powers that I can't seem to control…Slade tracking me down in every turn," she replied pausing. "…And now I left my friends and I'm trapped here because my stupid choice of coming here for answers. Now Slade can control me even if I refuse," she explained with a loss of hope in her tone. She was silent and tears started to form in her eyes.

"I've suffered too much in this world before. It seems like torture is my only option to save the ones that are close to me," she commented, blood started to form around her neck, scratches becoming clearer on her face as the tears swept down from her eyes. Red X looked at her wiping the tears off her face knowing now what they were doing to her.

"Look even as a thief I don't like the looks of this," he commented. She looked at him her eyes still watery, but no tears escaping.

"I'm so sorry I brought you here, no one deserves to be captured like this," Phoenix apologized in regret. She stood up weakly, heading towards the metal doors that held them within the room. She looked at them her eyes starting to glow.

"Inferno Magnus Rattan!" she yelled forming a huge blast of blue flame hitting the door, bursting it open; the thief looked at her in surprise.

"You know the way out?" she asked looking over towards him. Red X looked at her nodding in reply.

"Get out of here before Slade puts you in an even stronger device," Phoenix explained. He ran up to her looking puzzled.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Suddenly the 'INTRUDER ALERT' alarm went off loudly. Phoenix looked at him.

"You helped me escape…now it's my turn to help you," she replied. He just looked at her stunned at her actions.

"Come on this is your only chance to get out of here without being caught. Go!" Phoenix commanded. Red X hesitated but then ran off in an instant. The security gates appeared over the opening that lay exposed for escape. She touched the gates suddenly feeling a shock of electricity release from them. The clones were in the room with her now ordered to guard her by Slade's orders.

"Very clever my dear but I still have you," Slade's voice commented over the speakers. Phoenix suddenly felt the imprisonment of the ring. Its power captured her in order for her to not escape.

"I will release you from the ring's power in the morning, but that's when you'll start your training," Slade explained, his shadowed image shown upon the large computer screen.

He ended the transmission leaving the guards with his prisoner even though she couldn't move a muscle. She bowed her head struggling with all her might to move. After a few desperate moments, she given up, realizing it would instantly lose her energy. She just stared at the floor playing every waking and happy memory she had left, feeling that they would disappear if she didn't hold onto for a split second them. All of her hope and strength seemed to fade inside her as every moment passed by without her friends seeing nothing but darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Emerald of Amun-Ra**_

The intense strength of the ring along with affliction of trying to escape overwhelmed Phoenix greatly. Slade entered the room coming towards her slowly.

"Leave me with her," he commanded the guards whom instantly departed the room leaving their master and prisoner unaccompanied. As soon as the doors closed silence surrounded the distance between them. Phoenix's eyes were drying from previous crying that reopened her wounds.

"What's the matter my dear? Miss your friends?" Slade questioned as if he were feeling sorry for her.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you any longer," he informed wiping the tears off her face. Phoenix moved her head away from him as his hand retreated from her.

"I'll make you stronger and I'll make you believe that I was your own father…teaching you my ways to you, helping you in battle and keeping you in my sight. We'll be unstoppable with your training and your life at my side," he said. "I'll be a lot more suitable for a father to protect you."

"Don't you dare compare your ways of protection against the ways of my father. He wanted to protect me…you on the other hand either want me as a pawn or want my powers for your own needs. I'll never accept you as my father and I'll always think of you as a murderer. You snake," she replied furiously, her eyes glaring at him hatefully.

"Say all you like but that's not going to stop me from my plans," the villain informed. "Now before we get down to business," he added holding out his ring; it started to fade into a golden glow. Suddenly, Phoenix was in the air, her wounds beginning to heal rapidly. She landed back on the ground finally able to move. She looked at her hands noticing the blood was no longer seen.

"I triggered your healing powers to work properly again. If you succeed to fail me again…I'll turn it back to torture you instead," Slade explained. Phoenix glared at him with rage in her eyes. "Now shall we begin?"

"Pyroth Inferno Satin!" Phoenix yelled forming flames surrounding Slade trapping him in the burning flames like a net.

"A new trick I presume?" the villain commented struggling to get out of the net's grip.

"There's a lot more to it than that," Phoenix informed standing up, smirking down upon him.

"Vyrous Zytho Braki!" she exclaimed starting to increase the flame's energy around him, allowing it to close overtop of him; her hand slowly formed into a fist controlling the flames to get closer and closer around him.

She threw her hand to the side, causing the flames to extinguish. She picked him up throwing him towards the wall with all her might.

"Ah!" he gasped as he hit a sharp edge of the rock wall. He was on his stomach breathing heavily upon the ground. Phoenix walked over towards him. Slade looked up starting to laugh.

"You are a lot stronger than I remember…but with this ring I have every power of the phoenix…I'm invincible," Slade informed.

"Inferno Magnus Rattan!" he exclaimed forming a large red blast while launching it towards her. She dodged his technique, charging towards him.

"Nyere Blazer Roth," Slade enchanted making a circle of flames surround him, forcing Phoenix to fall backwards towards the ground. The fire disappeared as he walked up to her grabbing her hand. Phoenix stood up, smirking at her master. She let her hand burn through his glove then threw him into the wall. She noticed steam release from his glove.

"Very impressive," Slade commented satisfied rising from his place. "You are definitely improving my apprentice."

Phoenix was silent still glaring at him, scratches revealed upon her face.

"We shall go to our first destination. You will retrieve the emerald of Amun-Ra and you will fight the titans if they get in your way," Slade explained.

"And what if I refuse?" Phoenix asked her hands folded across her chest.

"Oh you're not going to refuse," Slade informed. His ring started to glow blue, forcing his apprentice to become imprisoned within his grip.

"You see my dear, even if you did refuse, I would control you instead. You would see what you are doing, but you can't control your actions," Slade explained.

"So what's your choice?" he asked looking into her eyes, as she remained silent for a few moments.

"…Where's the emerald?" she questioned.

"Just what I wanted to hear," Slade replied in a satisfied tone.

That afternoon the titans alarm went off in the Tower. They gathered in the main room with great haste. Robin was on the super computer, noticing the screen made an unknown identification.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied simply.

"Whoever it is they're at the museum," Cyborg replied.

"Titans let's move," Robin ordered and they all headed off to the middle of the city towards the museum of priceless valuables. Even the object of the great Egyptian god Amun-Ra, in which Slade wanted in his clutches.

A dark black bird flew in the late afternoon sky. It arrived near the entrance of the priceless museum. She turned back into her cloaked human form as soon as she ran over to the side of the building avoiding being seen by the standing security guards.

"Pyroth Inferno Satin," she whispered leading the small blue flames towards the two guards forming around them like a net.

"Vyrous Zytho Braki," she enchanted causing the flames to become stronger. The guards couldn't stand the heat any longer lying unconscious on the ground. Phoenix stepped over the guards passing through the doors. She wandered into the museum where it was starting to become darker as the sun began to fade away into night. The titans arrived at the museum noticing the two unconscious guards lying on the front steps. Cyborg walked over towards one of them then knelt beside them.

"Looks like they passed out from being over-heated. They're burning up," he explained examining the two bodies with his scanner.

"Then that means he's already inside," Robin informed starting to enter into the museum. Phoenix lingered behind the large artifacts in order to stay hidden. As soon as she reached the Egyptian exhibit, she heard footsteps. She transformed into her phoenix form sitting on top of a pharaoh's coffin, remaining motionless.

"Well everything's secure…" one of the guards informed.

"Thank goodness we get the rest of the night off," the other guard commented as they wondered off, turning each of the lights off then hitting on the security cameras. As soon as the coast was clear, she returned to her human form, sitting upon the casket.

She hopped off, destroying the nearby security camera. She turned around spotting a red emerald with a gold border surrounding it. It was kept in a glass case under the hieroglyphics of the Egyptian sun god, Amun-Ra. She walked up to it slowly, gazing down upon the precious jewel as if in a trance. As she stood before it her face shown, underneath her hood from the glimmering emerald. As soon as she opened the top of the glass case, she felt a presence behind her. She looked around noticing nothing; but as she looked back towards the gem, she saw Robin standing right in front of her, holding the emerald in his grip.

"Looking for this?" he asked locking it back in the glass case before she could take it out of his hands. He punched her out of the way causing her to fall backwards onto the floor. As she sat up, her hood fell, revealing her face leaving the titans stunned.

"Phoenix? What are you…?" Robin began to question as he stood in front of her.

"Pyroth Inferno Satin!" she exclaimed without reply. His eyes widened as he dodged the fiery ropes, which they disappeared into the air as they missed their target. Robin charged her grabbing her arms.

"Phoenix? Why are you doing this?" Robin exclaimed holding her down on the floor.

_Fight my apprentice! _Slade exclaimed in her mind; her eyes began to glow blue.

"Pyroth…Inferno…SATIN!" she exclaimed forcing her hands towards Robin's chest. The fiery blue flames trapped him in her grasp. She ran to the emerald, smashing the glass case, taking it into her grasp.

"Get her!" Cyborg yelled.

"Nyere Blazer Roth!" Phoenix exclaimed, fire blazing around her. It blasted a hole in the ceiling making an escape to the roof. Raven went to Robin allowing overrunning her dark magic over the blue flames to release their leader.

Phoenix hid the emerald within her cloak flying up towards the roof. The titans followed her with great speed, spotting her at the edge of the roof.

"Freeze!" Cyborg commanded holding out his sonic cannon in front of him. Phoenix stopped in her tracks looking at them as they began towards her.

"Phoenix please, do not commit this crime against us. We wish not to hurt you," Starfire informed, her eyes glowing green preparing to fire a star bolt within her hands.

"Phoenix please, why are you doing this?" Robin asked anxiously as they stood around her armed, ready to attack.

_Fight my apprentice…_ her master ordered in her mind. Phoenix was just staring at them wide-eyed.

_Fight them! Now! _he commanded. Phoenix looked at Raven.

_No…_ Phoenix replied to him in her mind.

_Fine then I guess we'll do this the hard way_, he informed instantly gaining control of her body. Her hands surrounded the sides of her head, feeling pain within her. Her eyes began to glow blue; Raven began to feel Slade's presence within Phoenix as she stood before them. She glared at them smirking evilly.

"Pyroth Inferno Satin!" she exclaimed causing the fiery blue flames to surround them all into one net.

_I'll finish them off…_ Slade explained in her mind.

_No! _Phoenix replied demandingly.

"Vyrous Zytho Braki!" she exclaimed allowing the flames to release more heat while burning as they gotten closer to them.

"See you later titans," Slade commented through Phoenix, escaping off the building, transforming back into the black phoenix.

"The flames are unbearable!" Starfire yelled over the loud crackling heat.

"I'll get us out!" Raven informed gathering them all in their shadow raven form flying them out towards the ground. The blue flames disappeared on the roof almost instantly. The titans looked around the disserted city, seeing absolutely no sign of Phoenix.

"What's with her? She almost fried us!" Beast Boy asked.

"That wasn't her, it was Slade. He must've found some way to control her," Raven replied. "I could hear him talking him her mind."

"Well she definitely learned some new tricks," Cyborg commented brushing himself off.

"But what of the contents of the emerald? Our friend has taken it with her," Starfire pointed out.

"The emerald must have something to do with Slade's power of controlling Phoenix," Robin replied. Raven became wide-eyed to her leader's comment.

"What's the matter Rae?" Beast Boy asked noticing her strange reaction.

"The emerald…Slade's going to take her powers and absorb it to him by the magic of the emerald…he'll kill her," Raven replied in a hushed voice; Starfire gasped.

"We got to get to her now before it's too late!" Raven exclaimed urgently flying off towards Slade's lair.

"Everyone follow Raven!" Robin ordered. The titans followed their gothic companion with great haste, heading directly towards Slade's chambers.

Slade was waiting by his super computer when the door opened revealing his cloaked apprentice.

"Did you retrieve what I wanted?" he asked. She held it out within her hand.

"Excellent," he commented with satisfaction as Phoenix walked up to him. He snatched the emerald into his hands.

"At last…the emerald of Amun-Ra is in my hands. The plan is nearly complete," Slade explained in a hushed voice.

"What does the emerald do?" Phoenix questioned wondering why it was so special to him.

"Many things my dear, and I'll need you to use it to complete my plans," he replied.

"What do you need me for?" she asked, feeling a chill go down her spine.

"Why you are most important in my plans," Slade replied holding up his ring, which began to paralyze her.

"You are my sacrifice and your powers will come to _me,_" he explained with great pleasure in his eyes. Phoenix became wide-eyed.

"Soon enough you'll be with your pathetic father," Slade commented coldly.

"You will regret saying that!" Phoenix threatened in pure anger.

"And what will you do exactly young lady? I control you, you swore to be my apprentice and you will do what I say," he informed.

"And believe me when I say this…" he began, grabbing her throat. "I won't regret it for as long as I live, even to my grave."

Phoenix was gasping for breath. He let go of her, allowing the ring to keep her imprisoned within its power.

"We will start the process very soon…then you wouldn't have to worry about not seeing your daddy," Slade commented as he went to the super computer. Phoenix bowed down her head.

_Raven I should've listened to you…I'm so sorry_.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Breath of Life**_

The massive gray sheet of clouds swept over Jump City as the day reached to the end, beginning into night. The bright, crescent lit moon and various glimmering stars were peeking through the clouds as they passed swiftly upon the sky. The titans reached Slade's lair, anxious to enter, wondering if they were too late to stop their archenemy. They stopped at the main entrance huddling together listening carefully.

"All right what's the plan?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Keep you're eye out for Phoenix and if you see Slade, stay on your guard," Cyborg replied. They made their way into the halls towards the center chamber. Raven looked around it seeing nothing but emptiness.

"Okay is it just me or is this place kind of disserted?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade might be busy with things so he might not have noticed us right away," Robin replied quietly. Suddenly Raven felt a presence of dark magic near.

"She's here all right and the emerald's with her too…this way," Raven explained flying off to the main chamber. All of them saw Phoenix floating in the air, struggling to break free from a force that seemed to glow around her. Slade was turned away from his super computer looking back towards his hostage.

"Phoenix…" Robin whispered as he stared at their companion.

"It's time my apprentice," Slade informed walking up to her, holding the shining emerald. Phoenix began to struggle with all her might.

"What is the matter my dear? Anxious to see your daddy again?" Slade mocked. Her eyes began to glow in fury. "I have to say that you were one of my best apprentices that ever lived during my time…aside from your friend Robin."

The titans just stared, as they remained unseen within the hallways.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends," Phoenix threatened, glaring at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear but my main quest is always interfered by your pathetic friends," Slade said.

"Now, they'll lose their greatest ally and their own lives. I hope you enjoyed your stay…I'm going to miss the young girl who helped me rule this world," Slade informed holding out the emerald towards her.

"Zyeth Azal Braki Pyroth," he enchanted forming a sort of smoke like substance coming from the jewel that began to surround his victim. The smoke turned into fire, striking her within her body diving into the depths of her soul.

"No!" Raven yelled causing Slade to turn around noticing the gothic girl charge him.

"Titans move!" Robin ordered charging after the villain behind their gothic companion.

"I have no time for games," Slade commented pressing a button on his wrist calling his minions into the chamber, surrounding the enemy. They all charged the titans ready for combat. Robin took out his Bo staff swinging it all about him, hitting a good few of the troops, knocking them off their feet. Many of them piled on Starfire, but the alien princess flew into the air, blasting the bots in close range. Cyborg continued to punch and kick with his metallic fists along with his sonic cannon as a powerful weapon.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled forcing some of the clones toward Slade, intending to knock him down. The villain dodged them as they flew past him, hitting the wall hard. Beast Boy's gorilla fists swung at the bots, knocking them into the air, releasing their grip on his half-mechanical companion.

Phoenix began to feel energy abandon her, tears releasing out of her eyes her lungs gasping for air.

"Ah!" she cried, the intense force of suffering began to rise within her. Her energy was being sucked out of her absorbing into the emerald that lay in the enemy's grasp; the affect of this supernatural power made the villain stronger by the minute. As the tears came down her eyes it reopened her wounds, showing blood stream down her body. The pain was too unbearable.

"Don't worry my dear…it'll all be over soon," Slade commented in a calm tone.

"No!" Raven exclaimed her eyes glowing jet-black in fury. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The dark magic of the emerald blocked her magic as if it was shielded. Phoenix landed on the ground, sitting on her knees.

"Raven…destroy…emerald," she spoke with all her might.

"Titans get the emerald and destroy it quickly. Raven get Phoenix hurry!" Robin ordered while the titans charged Slade leaving their gothic companion to help out Phoenix. Raven looked at her in horror; the suffering girl reached out her hand towards her.

Starfire threw her star bolts at Slade, causing him to drop the emerald that was still remained unharmed, continuing to capture the life of its victim. Robin punched and kicked at his arch nemesis with all of his might; Cyborg tackled him to the wall while Beast Boy picked up the villain, smashing him hard to the ground. Slade was right in front of the emerald reaching for it, but Starfire immediately shot a star bolt towards his hand causing him to retrieve it. Raven grabbed onto Phoenix's hand that was reaching out to her.

"…Thank you…" Phoenix commented in great difficulty. Her grip on Raven's hand was tight but a moment later it became faint and motionless. Phoenix was not breathing nor did she seem conscious.

"No! Phoenix!" Raven exclaimed in complete horror. The others looked over seeing Phoenix on the floor motionless, her eyes closed, her face spread with lines of blood.

"Phoenix!" the boy wonder exclaimed running up to her. Slade picked up the emerald, making the power within his hostage emerge within him. He was laughing with satisfaction.

"Finally…the power of the dark phoenix is mine to control," he informed his eyes glowing blood red.

"Pyroth Inferno Rattan!" he exclaimed forming a black flame towards the boy wonder.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled. Robin turned around receiving the blast from the flames, flying backwards towards the wall that formed a dent from his blow. He fell unconscious on the floor. Raven, still kneeling with Phoenix's lifeless body, stared in horror. The powerful villain launched flames towards each titan with a massive blaze. Raven levitated upright glaring at Slade in pure anger.

"Your magic may be dark…but mine is darker!" Raven exclaimed.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she yelled allowing her dark magic to surround her making its way towards Slade fast. Slade tried to blast it with his flames, but there was no stop towards her magic. He fell to the ground witnessing the emerald shattering from Raven's intense magic.

"No!" he exclaimed going up to the shattered pieces of the emerald, feeling his phoenix powers escape from him.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Slade questioned in an irritable tone.

"Yeah…I won," Raven replied walking towards him.

"You ungrateful little...!" he exclaimed charging her while the gothic girl blasted a massive amount of magic towards him, causing him to fall back unconscious and defeated. The titans looked over at their lifeless companion that lay on the floor. Raven ran up to her with the others following in great anxiety. The boy wonder knelt beside her, staring at her with great curiosity.

"Aw man," Cyborg commented in disbelief. Starfire gasped starting to shed tears.

"Robin?" Raven asked seeing the look on his face, full of guilt and disbelief.

"…I promised her that we would protect her and I broke that promise…I'm so sorry Phoenix…I never meant for this to happen," Robin explained wiping the blood off her face.

Suddenly a smoke-like substance emerged from the shattered emerald. It was heading towards Phoenix in the shadowed figure of a mystical bird. It flew over her diving into her body.

"Look," Raven commanded. Robin looked down at Phoenix watching a light glow over her lifeless body. A faint voice whispered words that were heard as 'Gyethe Riyadh Helot' Raven felt a presence within Phoenix grabbing her wrist feeling a pulse.

"…She's alive…her heart it's beating," Raven gasped in relief. "Come on. We have to get her to the emergency room at the Tower."

Raven flew them away from the dark, unpleasant surroundings of Slade's boundaries towards their home, feeling great relief as she flew within the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Return of an Ally**_

Cyborg carried Phoenix to the emergency room as soon as they arrived at the Tower. The titans followed him, eager to know if Phoenix's injuries were severe. She lay down on the hospital bed breathing heavily her eyes remained closed as if she were asleep.

"Looks like she'll be okay, still needs a little time to heal herself back together," Cyborg informed observing the test screens.

"Let's just hope when she wakes up she'll stay with us this time," Robin commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"The last time she was injured like this, she disappeared the next morning bursting into flames," Robin explained.

"She won't disappear," Raven disagreed leaving the boy wonder bewildered.

"Last time she came back cause she felt like she had somewhere to go on earth…she thought she could have a second chance," Raven explained.

"So there is hope?" Starfire asked jumping in excitement.

"We don't know if we could be sure about that theory. I mean she's had a rough time for her second chance at life. Maybe she'll want to leave," Cyborg commented.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean we can give her reasons to stay and maybe she won't even think about leaving."

"Well right now we'll have to wait until she wakes up," Raven pointed out.

"Oh I shall make the gruel of friendship," Starfire informed running off into the kitchen.

"I'll get a pillow and some blankets from Terra's room," Beast Boy added rushing down the hallway.

"Well if Phoenix needs rest I best not disturb her," the gothic girl explained disappearing to her room. Cyborg stayed in the emergency room with Robin, staring at the medical equipment. Robin pulled up a chair sitting on it backwards leaning his elbows on the top of the chair. He looked at Phoenix for a while thinking deeply about the last time he's seen her like this…the day she disappeared in their lives. Beast Boy returned holding a blanket and pillow in his hands.

"Hopefully this'll make her comfortable," Beast Boy commented handing them to Robin.

"Thanks," Robin replied gratefully.

"Hey, if you need anything just howler," the changeling informed finally departing from the room. Robin looked over to his unconscious companion; he put the blanket on the floor lifting her head slightly while putting the pillow underneath her as gently as he could. He then grabbed the blanket, throwing it over her, covering her from her feet to her shoulders

Phoenix leaned on her side sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. Robin looked at her for a few moments then returned to his chair by the foot of her bed. After a couple hours, Cyborg departed from the room, heading for bed. It was three o'clock in the morning making him exhausted.

"I'll catch you in the morning," he replied leaving the boy wonder in the dimly lit room unaccompanied. After about an hour or so, his eyes became heavy and he couldn't help but close them; in a matter of seconds he dozed off into sleep. When it was around seven o'clock in the morning when Phoenix's eyes opened, slowly awakening. She sat up glanced at the clock looking around at her surroundings. She realized she was in Titans Tower; she looked in front of her noticing, Robin sleeping soundly, his head buried in his arms as they were folded on the top of the chair. She examined her person; taking off her gloves, noticing no sign of scratches or burns, the flesh upon her arms was clean of scars and blood. Her eyes widened with great relief, a smile appearing upon her face.

She looked over at the undisturbed boy wonder, slowly departing from the room, trying not to wake him from his dreamy slumber. She went down the hallway noticing mumbling from Raven's room. She knocked quietly on the door twice, the door opening instantly. Raven appeared from behind the door at first giving an expressionless face but at the moment she realized it was Phoenix her eyes widened.

"Phoenix…you're awake," she commented in relief surprisingly smiling softly. Phoenix looked at her hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so much," Phoenix said gratefully. She released her looking at her for a minute.

"So…how do you feel?" Raven asked.

"Much better now that I've gotten some sleep," Phoenix replied. They paused for a moment.

"…I've seen my father," she informed in a whispered tone, smiling to herself. Raven didn't know what to say to this, all she could think about was Phoenix being dead.

"He seemed to be happy to see me. It seemed like I was with him for a day then…he let's me go," Phoenix informed in a quiet tone. "He told me to be safe and live well."

Raven looked at her curiously.

"So…are you staying?" Raven finally asked. Phoenix thought about it shrugging.

"I suppose I am. That is if you don't mind me staying," she replied teasingly. Raven let out a little smile of relief. The two of them headed to the main room. They spotted Starfire in the kitchen snoring next to a mixing blow on the counter. Phoenix sort of laughed under her breath.

"Is she a sound sleeper?" she asked poking Starfire on the arm. Starfire immediately shot upright looking around with caution.

"Guess not…" Phoenix replied to herself, the alien princess noticing her in front.

"Oh my friend!" she exclaimed squeezing Phoenix to death with all her might.

"It is indescribable to tell you how much happiness their is seeing you at this moment," Starfire added with joy.

"Uh…Star?" Phoenix gasped trying to breathe, causing her to instantly let go.

"Oops sorry," Starfire apologized blushing in embarrassment. After a few moments Beast Boy was walking in yawning.

"…What's for breakfast?" he questioned tiredly. He spotted Phoenix by the counter, his eyes widening.

"Phoenix…You're alive!" he exclaimed in excitement.

"Oh I know the perfect thing for breakfast…how about some tofu waffles with soy milk?" he questioned holding a carton of milk and a frozen waffle.

"No way is anybody having your tofu breakfast meal," Cyborg's voice informed as he came into the room.

"Cyborg! Morning," Phoenix greeted rushing over, hugging him tightly.

"Phoenix…how you feeling?" Cyborg asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Great," she replied simply, with a smile on her face.

"All right who wants some waffles?" he asked.

"Oh me please," Starfire replied happily. Cyborg went into the kitchen starting to fight the green haired changeling about making breakfast. Suddenly the main door opened with Robin entering from behind with an expression of caution upon his face. He found no sign of Phoenix as he awoke from his slumber.

"Guys where's…?" he began but then saw her next to Raven and Starfire by the kitchen counter.

"…Phoenix," he finished sighing in relief.

"Hey," Phoenix greeted smiling at him. Robin's face blushed from his entrance.

"Hi," he replied walking over to her and the others.

"Didn't want to wake you…you looked rather exhausted from last night," Phoenix informed.

"Yeah I guess I was," he agreed sitting beside Starfire.

"So…what do you guys want to do today?" Phoenix asked after they all seemed silent, thinking in deep thought.

"I don't know maybe a round of stink ball," Cyborg suggested.

"Nah how about challenging me in some video games?" Beast Boy suggested.

"How about a game of volleying the ball," Starfire added and Phoenix smiled.

"I'll go for a quick game," she agreed.

"All right we'll pick teams after breakfast," Robin informed as they munched on their breakfast quickly to play a game of volleyball. They all went up to the roof with volleyball in Cyborg's hand.

"All right whoever wins two out of three in get to choose the teams," Robin explained while everyone played rock, paper, scissors shoot. Cyborg and Beast Boy were the captains starting to pick their teams.

"Okay I pick…Phoenix," Beast Boy chose.

"Robin," Cyborg called after him.

"Come on down here Rae," Beast Boy called leaving Starfire on Cyborg's team.

"We'll serve first," Beast Boy informed starting to smack the ball. They played each other until around noon. Cyborg hit a couple nice spike plays along with Beast Boy who almost caused the ball to fly off the roof. It was their last round and the score was tied. Cyborg was serving forcing the ball towards them at full speed. Raven stopped it passing it over to Phoenix, who just barely hit it over the net. It went to Starfire who gotten it towards Beast Boy who nearly missed his shot. Phoenix aimed for the mid-air ball hitting it hard enough to get it over the net. Robin dived for it but missed just barely making his opposing team the winners.

"All right Phoenix!" the changeling exclaimed high fiving her. "Oh yeah we beat you volley ball butts. Go team, we beat them, uh-huh," he sang gloatfuly.

"I think we get it," Robin commented smiling slightly.

"How 'bout we get some pizza?" Cyborg suggested and everyone agreed.

They headed to the Pizza Place, which they had all to themselves. Beast Boy talked on and on about the volley ball game in detail, making countless impressions as he spoke. "…And Cy nailed the ball Rae here stopped it almost instantly…" he went on and on.

Phoenix smiled; laughing under her breath at some of the ways Beast Boy would explain each moment of the game. They headed back to the Tower, each going in their own direction. Beast Boy was on video games as he plopped himself upon the couch. Raven and Phoenix meditated by the window. In some instances they talked telepathically to each other laughing a little under their breath. Robin would look at them from watching Cyborg and Beast Boy tare each other up in a video game.

Starfire lay on the opposite couch making her chime bead necklaces to keep herself busy. Phoenix glanced over at Raven, getting up from her place; she walked over to the hallway and up the stairs to the roof. She went over towards the edge sitting down with her feet out in front of her leaning on her arms. She only kept thinking of her father, how happy he was when he saw her. She smile, shedding a few tears missing his presence greatly but also very happy that he was resting in peace. She wiped the tears upon her face as she heard the door shut.

"Hello Robin," she greeted recognizing his presence; the boy wonder smiled at her. He went up to her kneeling on one knee.

"How'd you know it was me?" Robin asked.

"I just knew that's all," she replied simply.

"You feeling okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah," she replied making a moment of silent between them.

"So…um are you considering on staying?" Robin asked a little nervously. Phoenix shrugged.

"I guess I could stay for a little while longer," she replied smiling.

"Great," Robin commented relieved.

"Listen…about what happened earlier…" he began. Phoenix looked at him a little curiously.

"Look I'm sorry I broke my promise to you," he finished.

"Don't worry about it," Phoenix replied honestly smiling and silent for a moment looking up at the clouds. "But you know, you really didn't break your promise."

"Why do you say that?" the boy wonder questioned. Phoenix smiled at him in comfort.

"You still saved me," she replied. The boy wonder smiled in return. She remained silent for a moment.

"Robin, do you know anything about that Red X kid?" she questioned looking over towards him.

"Unfortunately yeah," the boy wonder replied. "I was the one who invented the suit."

"And you wore it to get close to Slade," Phoenix added.

"Wait…how'd you…?" Robin started to ask and then Phoenix smiled at him looking at him in the eyes.

"You just told me," she replied with a smirk. "What else?"

"He's a thief, but sometimes in a weird situation, he would help us, like an ally," Robin explained. "Sometimes I wonder why he even bothers saving us."

"Maybe he is, he's just a little rough around the edges," Phoenix informed.

"Why are you so curious about him anyway?" the boy wonder questioned with an eyebrow raised. She thought for a moment thinking of the last time she saw him.

"After I left to find Slade, I met him again at the construction site. I asked him to come with me and he did. After we found him, he trapped both of us in the empty chambers. I figured to get X out before Slade found any ideas of hurting him too; I knew that if I left, he would come looking for me. I helped Red X escape then you and the others found me at the museum. I just wish I even knew why he came back to rescue me," Phoenix explained looking out towards the horizon, watching the sun descend to end the day. Robin looked at her with curiosity.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself whenever you get the chance," the boy wonder informed. Phoenix smiled at the thought glancing over towards him.

"Wouldn't you think that it would be dangerous for me to seek out a thief?" she asked. Robin shrugged smiling back.

"He kept his word on bringing you back. I don't think he'll harm someone who saved his life before," he replied. "Besides, I believe you can take care of him if he does try something on you."

Phoenix laughed under her breath.

"Thanks Robin," she said as they sat down on the roof alone, waiting for the sun to sink underneath the horizon for a time of night to overcome them.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Honorary Titan**_

Phoenix was lying in her bed, dreaming soundlessly until morning. Her eyes opened slightly when she felt someone's voice whisper to her.

"Phoenix…wake up…we got a surprise for you…" it said, her eyes opened tiredly, spotting Beast Boy over her.

"Surprise?" she asked sitting up slowly, hopping out of bed.

"Yeah c'mon," Beast Boy replied grabbing her hand leading her down the hallway. As soon as they reached the main room, she noticed the titans gathered in front of her.

"What's going on guys?" she asked sort of smiling.

"Well since we've seen you kick butt…" Cyborg began.

"And you are very victorious with us friends," Starfire added.

"We figured you could become part of the team," Raven finished.

"Really?" Phoenix asked in disbelief. Robin walked up to her handing over a communicator with the Teen Titans symbol embedded upon it.

"Sure, welcome to the Titans," he congratulation. Phoenix didn't know what to say, she slowly grabbed the communicator, staring at it in disbelief.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you," she informed gratefully.

"How about we celebrate for our new comrade and friend?" Starfire asked.

"Sounds good enough to me," Beast Boy agreed.

"How about the carnival?" Robin asked.

"Yeah! Let's go," Beast Boy said.

The titans went into the T-car with Cyborg, while the boy wonder rode on his motorcycle driving to the carnival that seemed to be completely disserted excluding the employees that worked there.

"All right the carnival is all ours now," Cyborg commented as they walked around.

"Hey Phoenix…you think you can resist riding the rollercoaster…or are you scared?" Beast Boy challenged.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm going on," Phoenix informed the two of them running towards the ride in great speed. They sat next to each other, laughing and screaming with joy as they rode the rollercoaster.

Robin did one of the strength meter games, but didn't do too well at first. Starfire went after him pounding on the meter winning herself a huge stuffed fish. Cyborg was on the bumper cars, smashing against the other's vehicles as they challenged each other on winning the best crash. Beast Boy went to the game of knocking down the bottles with three chances with baseballs. He won with the third shot handing Raven a stuffed cow. They stayed at the carnival until 3:00pm and were finishing up their time. Cyborg brought back some caramel apples and cotton candy as they were sitting at one of the tables. He ate one whole thing of cotton candy at once. Robin and Starfire shared one cotton candy stick while Beast Boy, Phoenix and Raven had caramel apples.

"So what's next the fun house of mirrors?" Beast Boy asked.

"All right but that's your last thing you're going to do…I'm really exhausted," Cyborg replied.

"Okay," Beast Boy agreed.

"I'll go with you," Phoenix informed walking down to the mirror house with him. When they entered, a weird shaped mirror was next to them almost instantly. Beast Boy went close up to it and his head looking much bigger than his body. They laughed humorously as they walked through it; suddenly they were in the center of a huge circle of mirrors. Beast Boy looked around, the smile wiped off his face.

"Beast Boy? What's wrong?" Phoenix questioned noticing his sudden change in expression.

"…Nothing…just bad memories of this place," Beast Boy replied. Phoenix looked at him putting a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"You want to talk about it?" Phoenix asked. The changeling sort of hesitated.

"Nah maybe later. C'mon lets get back to the Tower before sunset," he replied as they walked out meeting the titans heading home.

"Thanks guys, I had a really good time," Phoenix thanked gratefully as they walked into the main room.

"No problem we do this stuff all the time," Robin replied.

"Hey if there is any way I can repay you guys for taking me here and allowing me to stay…please tell me," she pointed out.

"We just want you to stay with us, that's all," Raven informed.

"All right but if you did need anything I'll be in my room," Phoenix explained walking through the hallway towards her room. She lay on her bed holding out her transmitter in front of her thinking that it was the greatest gift in her life. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Phoenix you in there?" Beast Boy's voice asked behind the door.

"Yeah come in," she replied, hearing the door open instantly. "Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much…" the changeling replied his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can come and sit down, if you want to," she informed.

"Okay," Beast Boy replied obeying her suggestion.

"Something bothering you?" Phoenix questioned felling a sense of uneasiness release from the troubled changeling.

"You know about the bad memories at the mirror house? Well there's a girl, a friend, she passed away a while ago. Her name was Terra and this was her room when she was a titan," he began.

"How'd she die? I mean…if you don't mind me asking," Phoenix questioned hesitantly.

"…Slade controlled her…Terra's powers were to move earth and her battle with Slade caused her to sacrifice her life for the city. She was a good friend," Beast Boy replied. Phoenix looked at him sadly putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Satire Ammathi Raki," she whispered, his memories of the deceased titan Terra revealed to her. A blond friendly girl looked at him happily, then the apprentice of Slade came to him. She saw the fight with Terra and Slade resulting to her final appearance of a stone statue. She opened her eyes staring at her companion with sympathy.

"I'm really sorry Beast Boy," she comforted.

"Yeah me too," he agreed sadly.

"Raven said we were going to find a reverse effect on Terra to bring her back," he informed. "Right now there could be some hope left but there are some things I doubt."

Phoenix looked at him for a minute.

"But I guess we don't really need her now. I mean we got you," he explained with a small smile. "I mean no one can really take Terra's place from me but you do make the team more…united again."

Phoenix smiled at him.

"Don't worry I wouldn't try to take Terra's place. I just am glad I am able to help you guys out. You guys are practically family to me," she explained.

"Don't worry whatever happens to you, we'll always go looking for you. We'll never leave a titan behind," Beast Boy informed putting his hand on her shoulder. Phoenix looked at him smiling.

"Well I'll see you later okay?" he said and started out of the room.

"See you," Phoenix replied in a whisper. She looked down at her hands that were folded upon her knees as she looked up to the clock. It was still early that night, about eight o'clock. She sat there for a moment, thinking; then she stood up from her bed, grabbing her dark cloak from the closet. As she turned around, she noticed something silver upon the table; she walked up to it with great interest. She noticed it was Slade's ring that controlled her, with a note next to it from Raven. She informed that she grabbed it from him, as he lay unconscious, knowing its power.

Phoenix placed it on her finger starting out the door. She walked up the stairs to the roof allowing the full moon's rays shine upon her. She looked out towards the shadowed city, transforming into her bird-like form, soaring within the night sky.

She flew off to the half destroyed laboratory of Professor Chang near the boundaries of the water. She landed on the cold, surrounding gate that stood in front of the second story walkway. She transformed back into her human form, searching through the shadows of the laboratory. Suddenly, she spotted a figure, hovering over a container-like case. Phoenix smiled, jumping off towards the tiled floor, behind the mysterious figure.

He straightened up, looking behind him in alert, but noticing nothing in return. As he turned, he jumped, noticing the cloaked girl in front of him. It was Red X trying to get his hands on the remaining zynothium that Slade had never given to him in return of his bargain.

"You just can never keep your hands off of this stuff can you?" Phoenix teased holding a flask of zynothium in her grasp.

"So I see you finally got away from that cheapskate," Red X replied as she pulled down her hood.

"Yeah, thanks to the others that's for sure," she explained as she stared into his skull mask. The thief knelt down, continuing his work on gathering his new inventory.

"So why you here kid?" he questioned as he collected the various flasks of his precious chemicals into a black bag.

"Actually, I was wondering if you made it out of there okay," Phoenix replied recalling the time when she gave him a chance to escape.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" the thief questioned expressionless, closing his bag of zynothium, throwing the strap over his shoulder. He stood staring at her for a moment.

"Why did you help me back there?" he questioned as he stood before her.

"I should be asking the same to you X. I thought you only a thief who cared about nobody else," Phoenix informed folding her arms about her chest. He paused for a moment, thinking of a reply.

"I'm not always that selfish kid, I might help a hand or two with your friends. I mean, I helped them destroy this place," the thief explained his one arm pointing out and around the laboratory. "Besides what Slade gave to me wasn't worth taking away a life."

Phoenix looked at him with curiosity.

"You still haven't answered my question," he informed crossing his arms about his chest his eyes narrowing. "And it better be good, cause I don't know anyone out there who would help a thief like me."

"If you must know…it was in repayment for rescuing me the last time. It was either me or you and me and I don't think you would want to be a part of it. Plus…" she continued walking a little closer towards him. "…I believed that I was rescuing a friend."

Red X's eyes widened from her response.

"You don't want to be friends with me kid," he informed.

"Would you rather take me as an enemy?" Phoenix questioned with a small smirk upon her face.

"No," the thief replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Look I have to get going."

He started walking over to the cliff at the end of the room with Phoenix beside him. She stood in front of him as he only had a few feet from the cliff.

"Look um…thanks," she finally said.

"Don't mention it," the thief replied expressionless passing her towards the cliff. Phoenix stared at him disappointingly.

"See you around kid," he called out as he disappeared in the dark mist of the water.

"Bye," she whispered to the vacant surroundings as she flew off back towards the Tower that remained dark within the night sky.

_**Life. It is valuable to many. I know because I have searched for it my whole life. It was difficult at first but doesn't everyone have that kind of shadowed suffering once in his or her life? But there was salvation: I had a second chance of living. I had a purpose of living once again. I lived to save the ones I loved and they saved me. I will live on; taking the risks that life gives me in order to protect them. I will stay with the Titans and I will keep them within my heart and soul, helping them bring justice to this world once again. **_

_**To me, it is only the beginning...**_


End file.
